That Story Broke
by Iwish2knowmyname
Summary: Set after season 4. Emma is both the danger and the one to save... Regina is changed for ever by Emma sacrifice. Is she ready to go to the end of the world ? Are they ready for the ultimate fight ? SQ
1. Chapter 1 The Road Ahead

**That Story Broke**

 _ **N**_ _ **otes :**_ _First things first I'_ _d like to apologize right away_ _for_ _my_ _weird E_ _nglish_ _and a_ _vocabulary not quite_ _as_ _extended_ _as I wish_ _... I_ _was born_ _french so it might explain_ _it_ _while it doesn't excuse it, though._ _Various reasons, too many to spell out, led me to write in English, but I yet still hope that my stories please others s_ _o please_ _don't hesitate to point errors either in vocabulary, orthography or language !_

 _This is the first fic I give away to the world, but no need to be kind._

 _Thank you all and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed imagining it._

 _Love SwanQueen and Peace in the world yaydy yadayo (or in french : yukaidi yukaida)._

 _ **The story takes place after season 4.**_

 _It will be as short as I can, probably 10 chapters more or less._

 _Some chapters most probably will be rated M and I will point them out, otherwise the whole thing is a rate T._

 _ **1\. The road ahead.**_

The road ahead, the car growling, Regina squeezed her fingers on the leather wheel. Her knuckles turned white.

« We'll figure it out » he said.

« We'll figure it out » ?

Was it all he could ever say whenever a problem came ?!

Truth be told it wasn't quite the fairytale she'd expected. True Love that is. True Love, yeah, another brilliant fraud from fairyland. Another lie only ' _L_ _olitas_ ' and fairytale princesses could believe. Like Snow.

She frown.

She wasn't supposed to continue to hate her, but somehow it was easier that way. And it calmed her down. Anger. Hatred. She knew that.

She let her thoughts flow without a goal while her nerves were cooling. The road. That was good. Brilliant even. She slightly grinned. She loved her car. That Benz was maybe one of the best ideas she'd ever had, besides adopting Henry.

Henry.

She frowned.

And Swan...

She remembered when she was everything in the world to her little boy. Her heart ached. She held her tears at the memory of Henry, age three, running in the garden after an imaginary dragon they invented for him. Garolf the dragon. A big bad dragon hiding a terrible secret, not so terrible since really the secret was a princess and a treasure. Or just the treasure most of the time. He loved that game... He was telling her the stories then. He was relaying on her for everything. They were each other's world.

Four years... Already. Going on the fifth.

He wasn't a boy anymore. She'd lost four years of his life. Of his growing up. And she had to thank _her_ for that. _Her._ Her who abandoned him. Her who left him without even a name ! Her, who never even searched for him.

She frowned again.

Emma.

« Emma ! No ! There has to be another way ! »

« There isn't... You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed ! »

A small bubble of salted water rushed free from her eye and ran down her cheek.

« Oh...Emma... »

She felt sick.

Happy ending ? What happy ending ?!

No matter what she told him, the whole thing made her sick. Her alleged True Love was having a baby with her sister. Her sister was a complete psycho. She had to let Snow and Charming speak their incredibly stupid and naive minds and watch everybody nod like the good puppets they all were. And she had to watch Storybrooke collapse. _Her_ town, her paradise turning back into a fucking kingdom ! What was with this people and crowns !? Seriously ?! She'd given them the right to vote and that's what they were doing with it ?! Voting for team Snow and the shepherd !?

She smiled, knowing it would have make Emma smile at her. She would have a laconic remark, but basically she'd agree with her on the democracy thing.

« Oh... Emma... » Regina thought. Closing her eyes she searched for her in her memories.

« You're Henry's birth-mother ?! »

It always came back to that. That moment. That little moment when she didn't speak her mind. She could see a younger version of herself grab the fireplace's facade. She remembered she tried to think. In vain. So she choose to nag the one she saw as a threat. Yes, it had to come back to that moment when she turned back into the Evil Queen. She was so scared. The potion she'd made for herself when Henry was a baby faded away in a matter of seconds when she realised who the blonde in the red leather jacket returning her son was.

Nothing was ever going to be better now, she thought at the time.

Sometimes Regina wondered if she didn't gave up the fight at that precise moment. Because deep down she always knew it would come. Even with the potion. She knew that some day her past would catch her and crush her. In a way or another. And the way was Emma.

Eyes vaguely on the road the former queen's heart stopped, just for a second. Enough to draw another tear out.

Emma...

The car howled again as she accelerated. Night was coming. Storybroke was far behind. She realised she'd left without even telling Henry. She'd taken the parchment with her, ensuring none could follow her, or at the risk never to be able to come back. She looked at her bag from which a slight humming emerged since maybe an hour or so. It may have been Henry but she wasn't calm enough. Not even close. Not even for him.

« Emma ! No ! There has to be another way ! »

« There isn't... You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed ! »

The moment turned in a loop behind her eyelids. Two days.

Two days of Emma's absence.

A sparkling point of light glittered as the fading sun allowed one of his rays to lick the metal of the dagger that was emerging from her bag. She needed not to look to see the name carved on the blade. A reminder of her own failure once again. Once again.

\- Oh Emma... Why would you do that ?!

She yelled only for the road to ear. Yes, Emma, why would you left her all alone in the dark like that...

\- You had no right to do that...

She whispered with a cry in her voice. Now that she had become close, now that they were almost friends. As close as anyone could ever get to her... Not even Robin knew her the way Emma knew her.

Her heart stopped again and the car suddenly rushed to the side of the road. Sending flying a big cloud of dirt as the brakes squealed, Regina jumped out of the car in the middle of nowhere. Her eyes were deep black. Two small black stones reflecting anger and pain. She hit the top of her car with her hands' flats.

The dark pink of the sun sitting on the horizon reminded her of reality. The world around her came back screaming it's existence at her. She couldn't just leave.

She couldn't stop fighting at the first bump in the road.

Emma wouldn't like that. Emma wouldn't want her to leave their son to himself. She grinned, frowned and growled at the same time in a complex expression of pain, anger, annoyance and laughter. She couldn't left him to be raised by Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs now, could she ?

Not to mention the shepherd...

Careless of the pain of the world that was at his feet every day, the selfish sun kept sinking behind the horizon. The star had it's own show going on. The same one. Over and over again.

Eyes on the road ahead, engine growling it's reassuring sound, Regina Mills was as careless of the sundown as the sun was of her problems as she was driving her Benz back towards the town she'd made for herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Places

**That Story Broke**

 _ **notes :**_ _Rating T_ _._

 _Thank you to have chosen to keep reading. I hope I will write as fast as you expect..._

 _Long live SwanQueen._

 **2\. Dark Places**

« Regina ? »

Nothing.

« Hook ? »

Yet again. Nothing. Nothing surrounded by nothingness.

She knew her eyes to be open but couldn't see anything.

« Regina ? » she tried again.

Why, was she calling for Regina ?

« Duh ! Swan, of course you're calling for the greatest bad ass witch of all times first when you just was sucked up by dark matter ! » she answered to her own question in her buzzing head. Besides, Regina _was_ the last face she'd seen before waking up in the nothingness of all nothings.

And she wasn't about to call her parents.

No sir.

She hadn't quite forgiven them yet.

No matter what she told them.

She smiled.

Well... parents. All that worry for no reason. She _was_ dark, now. The darkest, even. She frowned. Well. At least she was supposed to be. And as she was in the nothingness she assumed it worked.

She didn't feel any different though.

That was weird.

A light laugh suddenly tinkled. Clear and happy. As a child's laughter. Only a bit cruel maybe.

« What ? » she thought.

« Who's there ? » she asked out loud.

Her voice sounded weird. As if it was soundless. She was certain she spoke but it was as she'd spoken with her mind.

« Yes, you did. »

Said a voice. The voice sounded familiar.

Before she could ask again a face appeared out of nowhere. Out of the nothingness. Illuminated by no light. She could see herself standing like in a mirror. But there _was_ nothing.

« Hi, Emma... »

Said the other Emma.

Her eyes were bloody red. Her head turned in a weird way. She looked crazy.

« I'm loosing my mind is that... »

« Nuuuh ! Not at all, Emmmma... » said the other one shaking her head.

Well. That said. She _was_ loosing her mind.

« You can't loose a mind if you're in it. » said the reflection standing in the light.

As weird as it sounded, she wasn't quite wrong.

« I'm never wrong... » whispered the crazy one.

« Crazy one Emma ? Really, is that what you think of me ? Of you ? That's not very nice... »

« Uh... »

« Since you're no fun at all I'monna leave you _here_. Or there. Escape if you can ! » smiled the other one.

A pop shrilled as the light and the silhouette disappeared.

« Hey ! Hey ! No ! Come back ! »

« Hi ! »

Said a small voice. A child's.

« She left you too ? »

Emma turned to the voice only to find a small girl in a pinky flowered dress and sandals playing on the floor. Like before the light seemed to come out of nowhere. A dot of light. In which the girl was agitating a plastic pony. White body and pink hair and tail. The girl was actually herself. She remembered that dress and the pony. It was at a group home she liked a lot. The tenant was a couple. An odd enormous man named George and his wife Gillie. George came back one day from the mall and approached her gently with his hands behind his back.

« Whose girl is the _wonderfulest_ most wonderful girl in the whole world and has her birthday today ? » he asked with his rough voice.

« It's _my_ birthday today. » she simply answered lightely.

« Well... then, it _must_ be for you ! » he screamed. He removed his hand from behind his back, showing a small box wrapped in paper.

« For _meee_!? » the girl screamed, stars in the eyes.

« Oh, sure, it can only be for you sweetie... » he said smiling as she was already destroying the paper poping the precious pony out of the box.

« Oh my god it's the best day of my _life_ ! » she'd cried jumping in his arms for a quick hug before running away in the yard to show her new toy around, leaving the man standing still. Smiling like a father. Stars in his eyes.

Emma's heart ached. Tears came out running through her sore eyes. She let herself fall to the ground near the girl still playing. She dove into the pain of memories. Gladly welcoming waves of tears and sob. The girl eventually stopped playing and came to her. She hugged her, the pony in one hand, the other caressing the back of her head.

« It's fine Emma... Everything's OK... »

« I miss George. » she said.

« George died. » said the girl.

Emma nodded without responding.

« Emma... » started the girl, biting her bottom lip.

« Emma... She _will_ find us right ? »

« She ? Who ? »

« Regina. » said the girl obviously.

« I think so, yes... I... I hope. I really hope she'll find us... »

Why was she counting on Regina ?

« She's got magic. » answered the girl obviously.

« And she's really good at it... » added the little Emma after a while, looking at her pony making faces. She'd turn her lips in every direction and played with her tongue and teeth. She'd do that as a kid when the was thinking. Other children called her « _funny face_ » for that sometimes. She didn't really pay attention at what her mouth was doing when she tried to concentrate.

The grown up Emma smiled at the sight of herself as a child.

« How old are you Emma ? » she asked.

« I'm 4 ! You ? »

« 32 ».

« Wow. You're old ! »

She smiled.

« Not really... But... I guess I can understand why you would feel like that, kid. »

« You call Henry that. »

« What ? »

« Kid. »

« Ya. I do. »

Henry... Where was he ? What was he thinking ? What was he thinking about her ? And about Regina... Regina.

« Emma ! No ! There has to be another way ! »

The cry in Regina's voice as she remembered it still stung a bit. The way the words were shouted out of Regina's terrified face. Terrified ?

« I would say she looked res... what's the word again ? Ah resolute. » said the little Emma.

« Ya. »

« She knew, I think. She knew the darkness was gonna eat her. »

« Yah ! »

Emma shut her eyes. Too much.

She didn't think. At that moment she didn't even stop to think. She remembered how her heart paused at the sight of Regina, powerless, surrounded by dark magic. Regina certain she was going to die there. Or become even darker. Turn back to dark. Regina whose supplicant brown eyes were diving into hers in a final goodbye.

« We couldn't do anything else... » said the adult Emma.

« No. »

« There isn't... You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed ! »

Her own words seemed odd to her ears.

« We should have said something else... » said the little girl back to playing on the floor.

« Said what ? » asked Emma knowing the answer.

« I love you. » said the girl obviously without stopping pushing her pony on an imaginary road.

Yes. She should have said that. Since she was probably never going to see her ever again. She should have said what she painfully understood as she watched the witch trying to fight the black strands attacking her. Hands up. Palms up as if she was praying.

The memory of Regina's sorry eyes locked to hers burned into her stomach. At this moment she realised.

She said to Hook she loved him. She told him that as a goodbye. She knew she had to do that for Regina. Free her from darkness. Every memory of her came back.

« You're Henry's birth mother ? »

« Bring him back to me »

« Enjoy my shirt, miss Swan, this is all you're gonna get from me. »

« I'm the villain, villains don't get happy endings. »

« They all see me as the Evil Queen. At least let me die as Regina. »

And at that moment, when the flow of memories got stuck in her throat, Emma stopped thinking about anything else. Anything but the particular tone in Regina's voice when she said « miss Swan ». Anything but Regina's weird smirk when Emma would tell her she always knew when she lied.

« Do you think she understood even if we didn't say anything ? » asked suddenly little Emma.

« No, sweetie... I don't think she could have understood _that_. »

« Because you always do the right thing ? »

« I dunno if I _always_ do the right thing. »

« Yes _you_ do. She doesn't. » answered little Emma.

« She who ? »

« She's talking about me, Emma. »

A younger version of herself appeared. Wearing glasses. Herself, but herself just out of being a teenager.

« Wow ! Hey how many are we ?! »

« As many as we need... »

Said the younger herself, sardonic. She was different than the little Emma. Different than her. And different than the Dark Emma that left her. She was more of a reflection on water. Blurry. Like smoke. Almost transparent.

She was just noticing that when she heard it.

« Mom ! »

A cry was in Henry's voice. A terrified cry.

« Henry ! Henry ! »

The scream was distant. An echo.

She started to loose control again, feeling herself sucked back to the world somehow.


	3. Chapter 3 Henry

**That Story Broke**

 _rating M_

 **3\. Henry**

The Benz roamed, still in high speed as Regina stop abruptly at Granny's Dinner illuminated entrance. She rushed out of the car and slam shut the door looking still pretty upset. She was however much calmer than in the morning. Same day, different world it seemed to her. The road could have this salutary effect.

\- Regina !

Cried Snow while rushing out from the dinner.

\- Regina ! We thought you'd gone we were wor...

Regina past her without a glimpse.

\- Regina !?

\- Fuck off Snow, I'm not in the mood.

She answered harshly without turning back. The doorbell rang. All the faces were already turned at her. « Perfect ! » she thought « the entire S _cooby-gang_. Just what I needed ».

\- I knew you'd be here... Henry, get in the car we're going home.

\- Regina...

Tried Snow standing behind her.

\- I told you to fuck off Snow, I'm tired and angry, I'm taking _my_ son to _our_ house tonight and we'll play the _S_ _cooby-gang_ tomorrow.

She answered in a tone as cold as ice. She didn't even look at Robin, standing in the bunk. Blocked by David sited next to him. She thanked every gods and goddesses that he didn't speak. She certainly didn't need to shout all Evil Queeny at him on top of everything else.

\- Henry, please, get in the car.

She felt as if she was about to cry. Her son must have had seen it. He rose without a word and smiled at his mother.

\- Night everyone.

Said the boy walking to his mother.

\- Regina !

Started Snow again.

\- Snow... Let it go, we'll see everyone in the morning. Night, Henry. Regina...

Said nicely David nodding towards her.

\- Good night David.

She answered turning back, following her son. The doorbell rang again while everyone watched them silently going to the car.

\- But ! David !

Cried Snow in an angry tone. Tears rushing through her eyes. She felt alone all of the sudden. Her daughter was lost, she was exhausted, panicked, angry and had a newborn waking her every night. She broke in her husband's arm. David passed gently his hands on her back.

-C'mon... let's go home baby.

They didn't pronounce a word until Regina close the door of the big house after them. The house was still dark. She pressed the back of her head against the wooden door and closed her eyes. She slid against it already crying when her butt touched the floor. Henry didn't lit the lights. He sat silently at her side and put an arm around her shoulders. Her fingers were still squeezing her bag's handles. The teenager lay his head on her shoulder and whispered.

\- I love you mom.

Regina let the bag fall at her feet and hugged her son. She felt as if the world was spinning again. In pain and darkness.

They stayed a long moment in the dark. Hugging and crying. And then Regina cleared her throat.

-You hungry ?

-Not really.

-Me nether. We could have a breakfast ?

Somehow it made sense.

« You eat like a child, miss Swan. »

-Yes. It's a good idea !

Henry jumped on his feet and offered his hand to his mother.

-I'm coming, just... just... One minute.

She said, refusing the help. Henry nodded and went to the kitchen. The lights turned on only in the kitchen. It made no sense to light the entire house, for once. They remained silent while making themselves cereals and toasts. Regina made hot cocoa and sent all the food to the small table in the living room. They lit on the TV and didn't really watch a stupid movie. Or maybe it wasn't stupid but just old. It didn't really matter.

\- Where were you ?

Finally asked Henry.

\- Nowhere. Just drove. I... I needed to...

\- Clear your head. Calm down.

\- Yes.

The images moved on the screen. They couldn't really hear properly the TV but none of them made a move to change channel or increase the volume.

They let the silence come between them again. The whispers of the actors trapped in their colored box surrounded them.

\- I'm sorry Henry...

Said Regina in a low tone.

He raised an eyebrow.

\- I'm sorry I ran away on you, I... It just overwhelmed me.

\- I know.

\- I...

And there it was again. Tears. She felt she'd spent the whole day crying.

\- I wished I had a car too today, actually... I'd done the same. Can't deny being your son on that.

Said Henry, awaiting for her to turn her head before he let a shy smile appear on his lips.

She smiled back then rolled her eyes as if she was bored by something he'd say.

\- Fine, then, I'll teach you to drive, no need to be so loud about it !

His smile grew. He liked the _new_ Regina. The Regina that was since he brought back Emma. She was more like _her_. More like the mother he remembered while playing Garolf the dragon and pirates searching the wide ocean for a treasure in the garden. Before he started asking question. Before she got afraid of him discovering who she had been. Before she started worrying about loosing him.

\- You know... Mom... I really had a great childhood.

He said, his eyes still locked on the screen in technicolor.

\- I dunno if I ever told you that.

He didn't see her proud smile turn into a sad one for a second. He didn't see the sadness hide in her eyes as she thought that her son just told her he wasn't a child anymore. When he turned to her she was just looking at him, smiling widely.

\- Thank you Henry.

Another silence flowered before she stretched her legs. She sent the plates and glasses to the kitchen in a turn of a hand. She noted thankfully Henry's silence about her using magic so easily and openly tonight.

\- We will find her, Henry. I promise. _I_ will find her and bring her back, should I spend the rest of my life doing it.

She didn't look at him saying that.

\- Don't go to bed too late.

She put a soft kiss on the top of his head and disappeared in a purple cloud.

She took her clothes off slowly. Defeated. Henry's voice rose from downstairs.

\- I love you mom.

He shouted.

The next morning Henry woke up in his bed. It suddenly hit him that the bed wasn't too small as it should have been since he had grown a lot. It was actually a new bed. Fitted for a teenager. He frowned. A bit sad and sorry. He was glad to be here right now. A wave of comfort overtook his chest. He felt safe and home. He made a mental note to remind himself to tell his grand-parents he was moving back to Regina's. Starting now.

He felt he'd close the circle.

He opened his wardrobe in hope but contrary to the bed his old clothes hadn't been replaced. He smirked and shrugged. He went downstairs in the same shirt he was wearing the day before and the same underwear. He found Regina already dressed in the kitchen, drinking coffee while reading an old book.

\- Hi mom.

\- Good morning dear.

He smiled. He'd miss her tone. The care she took in speaking correctly. The old expression she made appear the most natural in the world.

\- We need to get you some clothing, Henry. You can't wear only that when you come here, don't you think ?

She asked naturally. He new she didn't want to rush him or coerce him.

\- Ya, about that. I thought I would take back my things at gran'ma's and all... I mean if that's OK with you, I mean... I know you already changed the bed so...

A bright and wide smile lighted her face. She nodded.

\- Of course, dear. But... You know... Maybe you shouldn't take all of it, Henry. We _can_ buy you new clothing.

He realised she meant for him not to leave too suddenly his grand-parents' place. And it hit him that the fact she'd think of their pain first didn't surprise him.

\- Right.

\- _All_ right, Henry. There is no need to amputate every word while you talk.

She smiled smartly at him and put a bowl and the cereal box in front of him. He shook his head but didn't say anything.

\- I'll call Snow and the shepherd while you get ready, does that sound good ?

\- Ya. Mean... Yes.

She rolled her eyes. Her high heels tinkled as she left the room.

They arrived at the dinner last. Snow watched them from the inside as mother and son walked side to side towards the door. They had the same smile. It seemed to Snow they were talking in a rather enthusiastic manner. She looked down at Neal burping. She put him back in the cradle with a little sadness gaining her face. The doorbell rang and Henry's voice shouted in the room. Regina smiled at her son with pride and despair at the same time.

\- Hi !

Said Henry with a happy voice.

\- Hey, mate.

Answered Hook, causing Regina to roll her eyes expressing her exasperation.

\- Well, I found a few things this morning in one of my books.

Started the former queen entering the matter without a warning. Snow pouted. Somewhere she blamed herself to have only allowed herself to hope that Regina would apologize for her behavior.

\- Of course it's not enough, and as we pointed out yesterday, with Gold in a coma, it will not be a very promising start but it is a start nonetheless.

She stated.

\- So what'd you find ?

Asked David.

\- Just a story so far. It would seem that...

They all turned at Robin entering. With a sorry face he launched a shy « hi ». They all nodded and returned the hello exept Regina who turned back to David and resumed her explanation.

\- So, as I was saying, the book states that she could be trapped ' _inbetween_ '. But I have no idea where that is _per se_.

\- That's probably inbetween two worlds or states of being...

Said Hook.

\- Thank you for that, duely noted.

Said Regina rolling her eyes.

\- But...

\- Yes Snow ?

\- I... Inbetween what ? Could it mean like the world where there was the fire and all ?

\- Beware, _love_ , the queen's gonna cut you off if you state the obvious so much.?

Joked Hook in his annoying accent. Meaning it annoyed Regina.

\- Actually, no, pirate. I won't say that twice but Snow's right. It _is_ a bit like that. It is just I don't know where to look first... I need more time.

She concluded sorely falling into a chair.

\- And most of all, I need help to look...

\- I can help !

Shouted Belle a bit more harshly that she'd wanted.

Regina smiled at her nicely but her eyes darkened as she turned on Blue and Nova standing further away.

\- Thank you Belle, you're most welcome to help, but I was more thinking of the bugs actually. They're supposed to know about magic, don't you bugs ?

\- Regina... Don't call them that, said gently Robin.

She just smiled not to anyone in particular. Maybe to herself. One of these nasty smirks she was the only one to be able to make appear just as nice as it didn't stroke you right away she was actually mocking you. In a bad way.

\- Well...

\- Mom...

Started Henry in a slightly begging tone.

\- Fine.

Abandoned Regina looking at her son's expression of fear and amusement.

\- I'm just saying, if anyone should wonder I'll be in my office because I actually still have a job to do. But you better _not_ wonder because I have nothing yet to say and we all know I don't like to repeat myself when it was clear the first time so... Henry ?

\- Mm ?

\- I think you can take it from there, right ? And also you _do_ have to go back to school, eventually you know...

She smirked and disappeared in a purple smoke.

\- I hate it when she does that !

Said Snow frowning.

And they all looked at each other searching what to say.

\- I'm just wondering... How does she always remember where she left her car ? Or doesn't she ?

Asked Granny.

After a shocked silence everyone laughed.

Wiping a tear of laugh from his cheek Henry said as if he was mad :

\- You're just all very jealous that she _can_...

\- True mate !

Said the pirate.

\- So...

Started David.

-I... I might go to the station, she's kindda right about the job and without Emma, well. There's just me...

it made a pop. A small one. So small they didn't even hear it. It's only at Granny's shocked face that most of them turned to face her.

\- Henry ?

She whispered.

\- Mom !

\- Emma !

She had the same white sweater. She was the same Emma. Her face looked the same if it wasn't for the bloody red eyes.

Another pop tinkled after she gave them a weird smile. She disappeared as she appeared without smoke or anything. But it did left a soft smell. Cinnamon, thought Snow before she realised her grand son was missing.

\- Henry !

They all shouted.


	4. Chapter 4 Never give up

**That Story Broke**

 _ **notes :**_ Thank you reviewers ;) and everyone. I swear I'm going to **_try_** to update as soon as possible. Since it's already almost finished in my head it might not be _that_ impossible... But since I have a looot of work well...

And most of all thanks for reading it means a lot to me.

 _ **4\. Never Give Up On The People You Love.**_

Regina was day dreaming in her office. Pretending to work. She couldn't concentrate ether on searching her magic books for answers or on the town's business. And there was a lot unfinished work regarding the town's organization. Since they all had been occupied in fighting the darkness, the Ice Queen Ingrid and her sister and all... None had bother to think about school schedules and financial reviews. Not that she cared a lot about that but it usually took her mind away from problems.

But not this day. The fourth of Emma's disappearance.

Regina's heart was too hurt to think about anything else than this face she saw just before the Savior was taken away from her. She obviously put her anger and pain on the count of the blooming friendship they had. However, deep down Regina knew it began to hurt as something else. Something she hadn't feel for a long time. Not even when Robin had to leave with his wife. Not even when she learned the 'wife' was her sister Zelena... not to mention when she learned she was pregnant.

She closed her eyes and walked herself through her memories. Searching for one in particular.

Graham.

Graham admitting to her face he'd kiss Emma. And she saw herself squeezing her hand into a fist. Sending Emma flying to the floor. That was it.

The crushing heart. Her own heart crushing. Breaking in millions pieces. She didn' know why back then. She liked Graham, he was handsome but... it wasn't that. It wasn't him.

Yes she remembered...

She dove in the memory of that feeling. Stomach twisted and burning.

Jealousy. Anger.

She let anger overcome her in a warmth feeling. She felt safe in anger. It was known territory.

Daniel. Snow...

How did she not see it ?

How did she not see herself slide from friendship to love ?

Maybe the same way she didn't see herself slip from hatred to friendship... Regina allowed a shy smile flower on her lips. The door burst open on Mary-Margareth and David. Hook and Robin were on the background.

\- What the...

Started Regina before noticing her son wasn't with them. She doubted he was sent to school...

\- Henry ! Where's Henry ?!

\- Oh Regina...

Said Snow, she cried before she could continue.

\- She's taken him !

Shouted David.

\- We couldn't do anything !

Added Robin.

\- He... she was...

Regina rose behind her desk. She asked for silence lifting a hand. They all looked at her. Snow was obviously terrified. Regina couldn't understand why she wasn't already crying. Then she remembered about the whole ' I'll find you anywhere' ting. The Charmings' fucking leitmotiv. Hope, hope, that's all they had. Fucking hope and rules not to cross. Well, she'd done that. She'd been there. Regina looked through the window to the shining sun. A bright day. Glorious day. And now she had nothing left. She felt her heart turn into dust in her chest.

She _had_ try. She had.

She played according to their rules. She apologized, she tried to repair, make amends, she even tried not to hate Snow so much. She tried being nice and soft again. She tried pretending she hadn't lived all she lived.

But it didn't matter.

The sky without a cloud felt like a treason.

Nothing mattered. She _was_ a villain. She would always be one. No matter what. She would never have it all. She lost that right when she killed for the first time and the bright sun out of the window didn't deny it.

She would always loose.

So why bother ?

She felt her heart and breathing calm down as she reached a conclusion. The only logical thing to do. She didn't do that before because she couldn't risk to loose Henry.

\- Gold...

She whispered. She disappeared in smoke leaving them wondering, again. Snow frowned. David turned to them he had heard her whisper. He proposed to go to Gold too not sure it was to ensure Regina wouldn't hurt him or to help her.

Belle gasped at the sight of the purple smoke appearing in her library.

\- You wanted to help ?

Said Regina without a warning.

\- Hem... Ya... Yes ! Of course how may I...

Belle hadn't time to finish her sentence. They reappeared in Gold's shop only a few moments after that.

\- Show me where he kept his books.

Belle opened her mouth and closed it. She frowned and looked at Regina's deep dark eyes. Her face didn't display any expression. Cold as ice. She noticed the prominent vein on her forehead. She nodded and went to the cabinet in the background where Rumplestilskin kept some of his most precious books.

As Regina was throwing book after book on the floor she tried a shy approach.

\- What do you need ? I may be able to...

\- I need to talk to your husband. Can you do that ?! No. Well, then...

Regina didn't expect any answer.

The doorbell rang in the other room and David's voice calling for Belle came to them.

\- At the back.

\- Did you...

David stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Regina. He gazed at Belle questioning. She shrugged.

\- Hem... Regina ? How... Hem... How can I be of any help ?

\- You can't shepherd. Being a prince for five minutes didn't make you an expert about any of this.

\- Regina...

Begged Robin's voice.

\- Oh and you, you can just shut up and leave if you're going to only add to my anger.

She said opening a huge book. The book was heavy and she had to put it down to keep reading.

\- Why do you need to talk to Rumple ?

Asked Belle, both to get an answer and to let the others know why Regina was there.

\- I'm going to rip every last secret this devious little beast kept from me. And he did happen to have been the Dark One, obviously.

\- I... Maybe we could try the dream catcher thing...

Tried David.

Regina looked at him with an expression he couldn't read. Surprise ? Admiration ? Anger ? She frowned and pouted.

\- It's an option. Thank you shepherd.

He smiled and nodded without adding anything. He knew better than to acknowledge the way she was acting. She'd just lost her son.

Again.

She was back to reading. Turning the pages loudly and without any care. Belle was unconsciously frowning at that.

Regina suddenly shouted loudly and threw the book across the room, frustrated. She closed her eyes and rose her hand to stop them from saying anything. She massaged her nose with the other hand.

\- Dirty bastard...

She whispered.

\- Where is it ?! Fucking imp !

As she shouted against her former teacher letting her magic overtake her in waves of anger all the glass and mirrors in the room broke. A small blue light suddenly appeared in the middle of the frame of a small mirror. She smiled.

\- Bastard !

Regina reached out for the object and passed her hand on it. The frame turned into a small book. She smiled viciously and reached for Belle's eyes.

\- Dream catcher ?

\- In the other room.

Answered Belle already walking to get it. Regina seized the delicate object between the thumb and the forefinger and looked at it for a moment. Belle watched her wondering what the woman was thinking. She looked exhausted. She was. Regina wasn't thinking about anything anymore. She was thinking of everyone, everywhere. She was thinking about her son. She was thinking about all those years she'd lost in anger and vengeance.

\- Regina ? Can...

\- I can take you with me if you'd like.

Said Regina not awaiting the end of Belle's sentence. She didn't look up. She just asked that without thinking. To be nice maybe.

\- Yes. Pleas...

The purple smoke swallowed them before David or Robin could say anything.

/

« Henry ? Is that you ? »

Asked a faraway voice.

« Who ? Mom ? »

Henry was scared. He couldn't see anything.

« Where am I ? »

The teenager asked.

A door appeared as to answer him. Afraid but determined he didn't wait and seized the door handle. He entered a living room where what looked to be a big family were having dinner. He turned around but the dark nothingness had disappeared. He could see a kitchen in its place. He was in house. Somehow he knew it was a memory. Maybe it was for reading too much stories but he just knew. There was too many children. Seven... no. Eight. A little girl was sitting on the knees of an enormous man. She had a little white pony in one hand.

Henry couldn't really hear what any of them was saying. They all looked happy. The woman was red haired. Gigantic and thin. She had a weird face. Probably due to her very big and expressive mouth. She was standing over the table serving each child. Henry couldn't hold a smile.

The little girl with the pony looked at him.

« George is dead. » she simply said.

All went dark.

Henry blinked. The girl appeared again in front of him. He knew who she was now.

« Hi, Henry. »

« Hi, Emma. »

He felt weird about talking to a child version of his own mother.

« You're safe here. She wants you to be safe. »

« Safe ? Where is _here_ anyway. »

« Inbetween. » ringed a voice. His mother's voice.

« Mom ? »

« She can't be here with you Henry, that's the deal they made... » said sadly the little girl. « But she said I could. »

« She ? »

« We just call her Dark Emma. She's scary. Really, really scary. »

The little girl caught his hand and looked up at him.

« It's OK Emma. I'm here. » he said.

« I know... »

They sat on the invisible floor and Henry watched little Emma agitate her pony and make noises.

« You're very brave Henry. » she suddenly said.

« Owe ? »

« Ya. »

« Must come from my mom... » he said smiling. But he realised he didn't really know to which mom he was referring to.

« Both my moms, actually. »

« She's gonna come... » said the girl in a comforting tone. « I think she's gonna come. » she rectified in a more measured tone.

« She ? » Henry asked. He knew the answer thought.

« Yes, of course you know the answer Henry. We're talking in our mind Henry. » said the girl.

He frowned.

« Minds. » he rectified.

« No, no... in _our_ mind. Henry. Inbetween is everyone's mind Henry. »

« What ? »

« It's complicated... Look. »

The little girl pointed to a light. For a moment there was only the light. Henry and little Emma were watching, expecting. It was like watching a tunnel come to them. But it wasn't a tunnel. It was his garden. He was a boy running after an imaginary dragon. Regina was siting in the grass under her apple tree. From time to time she was reading a book. Otherwise she was smiling at him. He looked three or four.

« Mom ? »

« I don't think she can hear you. But maybe _he_ can. »

« You mean little me ? »

The girl giggled.

« _Little you !_ Haha ! Ya, I mean that. »

« Who is George ? »

« George is dead. I wish he wasn't... He gave me my pony. »

Henry nodded but did not insist on the matter. He wished to know though. About her childhood. She'd never talk about it. He felt like he could understand better, excuse her more for leaving him if he knew about her childhood.

« You're angry because we left... but George is dead. Dead people don't come back. They don't help. George can't help her, Henry. George he could help me if I was still there. But I'm not. » said the girl. Henry didn't understand anything anymore. He felt tired. His eyes sore. It hit him that he didn't really worry about getting out of wherever he was since he was there.

Now he was worried.

/

Regina looked at the sleeping man that was her teacher once.

Belle couldn't decipher her expression.

She used to respect him. Even care for him. Thought Regina. She used to think he cared too. She used to believe he was the only person in the whole world that could understand her. But he was just using her. Like most of the people she'd met. Despite that Regina was surprised that her anger was gone. Or it was different. It was not anger towards him. She did not want to get revenge anymore. She didn't have time for all that anymore. It was pointless. At best she was aware she was a bit like him. She was going to use him, selfishly. And she would not care of what would the consequences be for him. Cold as ice. Pragmatic.

\- Thank you for that, imp. Making me a monster...

She whispered. Caressing his forehead and pushing back a lock of hair. Belle did not hear what she told him. She just saw the woman and took her gesture for affection. And maybe it was. A part of it was.

Regina abandoned the dream catcher on the bedside table and opened the book.

\- What is the book for ?

Asked Rumple's wife with a little anxiety.

\- It's a bit more complicated than a dog...

The witch simply answered. Henry had told her the story about when Emma used a dream catcher on Archie's dog, Pongo, to retrieve his memories. Emma was in vain trying to prove her innocent of Archie's murder. Who really wasn't dead but trapped in the Jolly Rogers' holds by Hook and her own mother who framed her. Regina smiled sadly. Cora. Another heartless disaster caused or encouraged by the man lying there. Not that she was mad at him.

She shacked her head. She had no time to loose.

\- I don't want his memories, I want to be able to talk to them.

She explained to Belle.

\- Owe. And... What, what does it mean ? I mean, for him ?

« Pain. A lot of pain. » thought Regina.

\- Well... It's a bit like hypnosis.

She added. She started to regret she'd taken Belle with her. She didn't want to hurt her anymore. And she had hurt her a lot in the past.

\- It's nothing like hypnosis !

Suddenly shouted Mother superior entering the room.

\- It is a _bit_ like that...

Defended nicely Nova.

\- Yes... Only very painful ! Belle...

Started the Mother superior.

\- We don't use that kind of magic she's planning to use. It's very dark...

Regina frowned and smiled at the same time. Mocking the fairy openly.

\- Well, moth... it's a good thing I wasn't planning to take your advise then.

Said the former queen and without a warning she put her hand on Rumple's chest and plunged it at the place of his heart.

\- Regina !

Belle made a move to her but a blue strand of light sent her flying across the room. Regina didn't bother to be sorry. Not anymore. It was too late for that. Way to late. Her decision was there. Her son and Emma were all she could think of. She closed her eyes and, seizing the dream catcher with the other hand, she threw it over Rumple's chest. The thing stopped in the air and started spinning on itself. Catching the book Regina, whose hand was still in Rumple's chest started reading a weird language.

Robin and David entered. Shocked at first Robin tried to come near Regina but she had him follow the same path Belle did.

A yellow light shone in the center of the dream catcher and started to grow. Soon enough Regina and Rumple were surrounded by it. Rumple's chest was moving up and down in what seemed to be a painful movement.

The light was buzzing a terrifying sound.

They did not see the time stop as Regina entered Rumple's mind causing him to choke. Obviously they could not know the time had stopped. It had stopped for them.

« Hey Rumple... »

She could hear his screams. Terror and pain.

« It doesn't look very comfortable Rumple... »

« Regina ?! »

« How do I go to the _Inbetween_ Rumple... and start talking because the more I stay the more it hurts and... well. I'm gonna make it even worse if you don't talk. »

« Regina... You can't you... »

She felt his pain. It didn't hurt her at all but she felt that he was in a lot of pain. His brain was exploding. Images of the past coming to his eyes all in the same time.

And she understood. She didn't need to talk. She had the control over everything and that was causing the pain. That was why she could not stay too long without risking to kill him. She could do anything. He wasn't the master of his own body. His body was trying to kill him. He was a foreigner in his own mind.

When they saw the yellow light fade away Robin was jumping back on his feet, holding a broken harm. Before all the light was gone Regina draw her empty hand from Rumple's trembling chest and turned around. She had no expression on her face. Her eyes met David's. It sent a chill up his spine. He couldn't say she was angry. She was not. She was empty. The book made a muffled sound as it reached the floor. Regina had disappeared in her purple smoke once more.

A watery gurgling came from the bed. Rumple's hair turned white and grey.

\- Reghfhdkuh...

Tried to call the man. Belle rushed to his side.

\- Rumple !

\- Nha... Rhedzinha...

He said again.

\- She's gone my love, she's gone you're safe...

Gold shacked his head. He close his eyes.

\- Indh...Imbheit...

\- The Inbetween ?

Asked Robin.

\- Is that where she went ?!

\- Dha. Bhut kill... light. Gone...

\- What ?!

They all looked at each other hoping one of them understood.

\- She has to sacrifice her light...

Said Blue in a whisper. She looked terrified.

\- What !?

\- She's going to kill someone...

Belle's voice sounded like the bells of a church after a funeral. She did not have to look to know Gold was nodding in confirmation.

David and Robin rushed out of the room. They knew. Maybe everyone knew exactly where the former queen would go.

/

The flufy sound of the purple smoke made her open her eyes. She wasn't sleeping but as she didn't really have anything to do she was bored. Thus she spent most of her time sleeping or thinking.

\- Hello Regina.

She said in a wicked smile. A bit surprised though. Regina didn't look herself. Or rather... she looked too much herself.

\- Zelena...

Whispered her sister in a bleak tone. The woman made a movement to get up but she felt magic was paralyzing her. For the first time in a long time the wicked witch was terrified.

The world started spinning. The last thing she saw was Regina's face distorted in madness and hatred. A deep blue smoke entered her being preventing her from even breathing. She felt as if her body was ripped apart. Piece by piece. She had a thought for her baby. Her stomach was burning. She passed out with her hand on her belly.

/

« Regina ? »

« Emma ? »

She didn't know where she was. Or... was it her room ?

Her bedroom. It looked a bit like it. Emma was smiling at her. Pressed against the wall on the other side of the bed. Her smile was warm. She looked happy.

Regina smiled.

She was not in the Inbetween. Not just yet.

Emma was wearing the clothes she had when she brought Henry back from Boston. The first time. The very first time they'd met.

She knew she was supposed to do something. What was it ?

Emma's smile was burning her mind.

She felt all her pain fade away. She could feel her anger melt in the warmth of the sun rays striking through the window. It was dawn maybe.

She slowly walked to the woman she had met all those years ago and leaned forward to capture her lips with her own. The salt in her tears made the kiss even softer. Emma's hands found their rightful place on her back and soon enough Regina felt possessive hands on her buttocks. The smell of Emma's neck forced her to close her eyes and she left a soft kiss at the birth of her jaw.

« Emma... »

Whispered the former queen as she felt a warm chill spread in her body. Emma's fingers found their way under her shirt. Burning trough the skin. Drawing whispers from her.

« Emma... »

Emma stopped the kiss and pushed her on the bed. She took her jacket off and threw it away. Regina didn't move. Fascinated or too afraid it'd stop. Emma smiled and came slowly to her. Leaned like a cat. Her arms at each side she came to Regina's face and stole her lips again. The queen couldn't hold a moaning. Her body was reaching for Emma's. She grabbed her back pulling the woman to her. They rolled on the bed kissing for a moment. Emma was taking advantage of the situation. Taking the clothing off piece by piece. Regina found herself in black lace's underwear. Emma was still dressed.

« Emma... you're cheating... »

Emma smiled and put a finger on her mouth.

Regina didn't want to think. She wanted to continue. She wanted Emma to make love to her. She wanted her mouth, her fingers inside of her.

But why wasn't she talking ?

She ordered herself not to ask questions. She ordered her mind to picture Emma naked and...

Why in hell wasn't she talking ?

« Because you're _in between_ my queen... »

Answered her own voice.

Regina turned around to find herself in a black leather dress.

« The Evil queen... »

« Oh... Regina... not you... _You_ more than anyone can't call me that... »

Her vision of Emma was gone.

She was alone with herself.

« Well... not exactly, my queen... »

Said another voice.

« Emma... »

« Not whispering and moaning anymore are we my queen ? »

Answered an Emma with bloody eyes. Regina stepped back. Frightened. Emma smiled. This smile was definitely not a seducing one. Regina thought it might be her time to die.

It might have come to this point.

A tear broke free from her eye and rolled down the cheek to her mouth. She couldn't say if she was relieved or angry it would happen like that. Nowhere. Killed by the person she loved the most in the whole world after their son.

« Emma... »

She just whispered. Both in supplication and love.

« Emma... »

 _/end of chapter/_

 _The next chapter is on the run... I'm trying to finish it before next week but it's not a promise._


	5. Queen's Come Back P1 Seeds

**That Story Broke**

 _ **notes :**_ You can never be too thankful they say, and obviously I agree, so thank you reviewers and followers. I hope I will not disappoint you... The story is about to become a bit more "dark" and it is possible that the parts appear disconnected or unfinished, some might dislike that, but it is important to keep the suspense, don't you think ?

Anyhow I really enjoy writing this, and even more since I know some people are reading.

As usual, feel free to tell or ask me anything, no review is unwelcome (no, not even the bad ones).

Long live SwanQueen... And I allowed myself to publish this chapter in two parts because I'm not so sure I will be done with the rest of it for the end of the week...

So this is a really small chapter -an "interlude" of some sort- but the rest is coming :)

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **5\. A Queen's come back**_

 _ **Part one: Seeds.**_

« _Once upon a time, in a far, far away land lived a very wise man and his wife. They lived simply but happy because all they had was all they needed._

 _In a castle near by lived an Emperor who, they said, was the richest in all the lands... But he was in fact the most unhappy person in all the realms for he had everything but what he needed truly._

 _So the Emperor went to the wise old man and his wife and asked them what was the cause of their happiness._

 _The old man thought for a minute and said: "Emperor, my happiness comes from my wife that I love and who loves me back"._

 _So the Emperor left and searched for a wife that he would love and who would love him back. He found her and married her but after some time he felt unfilled again._

 _The Emperor went back to the wise man and told him it wasn't that. The old man then said: "Well, your highness, it must be my children then because seeing them grow and marry when the time came made me fully happy"._

 _The Emperor then had children and was very proud of them. But after a while he felt this little void again inside of him._

 _The Emperor went back to the man, that was now very very old and even started to go blind. When the Emperor saw him in his garden taking care with his wife and grand-children of an old apple tree he became deeply angry and yelled at them._

" _Old, man ! You're a liar, you told me having a wife and children would make me happy but it doesn't ! And even blind and old and with barely enough money to sustain your family you're happier than me !"_

 _The old man, very kindly asked the Emperor to forgive him if his own good fortune made the Emperor sad._

 _Suddenly the Emperor smiled and said: "Well, you're right ! It must be that... it's you and your happiness that caused my misfortune !" and the Emperor massacred the man and his family._

 _Back to his castle the Emperor started to feel bad. He felt the void inside of him grow and grow and grow and finally it took him entirely. He went to bed after becoming very ill and everyone thought he would die that night..._

 _But during a dream he saw the old man as he had seen him before, near his apple tree with his family and the old man smiled at him before he told the Emperor: "My lord, I forgive you, because you didn't know... What made you unhappy is yourself. Take this apple seed, care for it and love it as your own child and you'll see, you will get better"._

 _The Emperor woke up in the middle of the night. His wife was sleeping at his side his hand in hers showing her worries for him. She never left his side during his illness and nether all of their children. They were all sleeping at his side._

 _The Emperor smiled and for the first time he saw their beauty and felt ashamed he never really cared to ask them if they were happy before... He then woke them all up and took them to the gardens to plant the seed his dream had brought to him._

 _One day, as he was very old he saw the wise old man in a dream again and the man asked him:"My lord, have you been happy ?" the Emperor thought for a minute and smiled but he did not answered and let the old man go._

 _The Emperor had realise that all those years he had never bothered to ask himself if he was happy, and understood that it was because he actually had been happy everyday..._

 _The Emperor died that day, old and quiet and lot wiser, not knowing what exactly had made him happy except maybe his wife and children and watching and old apple tree grow..._ »

Henry closed the book and looked at his daughter swallowed by her enormous bed. The little girl looked at him with big bright eyes not sleepy at all, her dark hair caught up in a braid. She smiled in adoration.

\- Oh daddy I love, _love,_ so much this story ! But it is oh, so sad the old man and his family had to die...

\- Well dear, it's an allegory...

Smiled the king caressing his daughter's chick.

\- Does that mean the old man never really existed ?!

Asked the little Regina candidly.

The king took a second to think of an answer but it was a second too much... Cora entered the room and frowned. She saw the book and snapped her fingers. The book appeared in her hands in a small cloud of smoke. Her daughter's face went red, ashamed or frightened or both.

\- Sorry mother...

She whispered knowing what the young woman would say about bedtime stories and fairy tales spoiling her mind. Regina looked down to her red silken sheets and draw the too well known lines of the white trims. Her little fingers looked so small, thought her father. She was four. And she was already his whole world. All king Henry really wanted was to see his little girl smile.

But unexpectedly Cora let her fingers follow the frame of the book and a shy smile appeared on her face.

\- _Th_ _e Emperor and the apple tree_... I remember this...

Whispered the woman in a sweet tone.

\- Regina... Maybe we could plant an apple tree tomorrow ?

She asked suddenly.

\- Yes !

Shouted the little girl in disbelief and joy. Henry smiled widely. Cora smiled back at them and sent the book back at its former place on Regina's bedside table. She left the way she had come in silence. Leaving Regina and her father speechless.

Regina would always remember this day. She would cherish this story long after her mother stopped caring about the apple tree they had planted together. The three of them. As a family.

In fact she would always remember that her mother told her it was very important to plant a tree to fight the darkness of ones heart...

Because trees have access to a sort of magic humans can't even dream of.

The most ancient magic.

A magic of destruction and life.

A magic of memories...

 ** _o_**

 ** _o_**

 _-This is all for now..._

 _I did invent_ The Emperor and the apple tree _but it is full of traces of old Chinese tales that I loved so much as a child..._


	6. Queen's P2 Burning books is no Fun

**That Story Broke**

 _ **notes :**_

Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry if it's not what you expected-in the wrong way- and glad if it pleases you.

Please do review...

Sorry for the wait.

Long live SwanQueen and the Amazonian forest...

 _ **O**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **6\. A Queen's come back**_

 _o_

 _o_

 _ **Part two: Burning books is no fun.**_

The Storybroke Hospital was overwhelmed. The woman they all used to know as "Evil Queen" had left them wondering only minutes ago in Gold's room.

David tried to follow Robin as the man was climbing down the stairs four by four. Or rather he was jumping down the stairs.

But it was already too late.

The red haired woman was lying on the floor. As cold and white as death. Robin rushed to the room and seized her, almost crying, totally terrified. Terrified of what did Regina. Terrified of losing his baby. Terrified of this strange land where every evil was possible. He whispered Zelena's name to her ear. David knelt next to him.

As chocked as Robin was.

With a closed face the bowman raised up with the wicked woman that had deceived him in his harms. The woman that had destroyed his happiness. And the mother to be of his child.

David may have said something.

Only darkness surrounded Robin's broken heart.

The man felt betrayed by everything. He had felt this way for a moment. But that was the last of it.

He had been duped by the one and only person he thought would never betray him.

Himself.

And he was at last ready to admit it.

This land was nothing he knew.

Nothing he understood.

But it wasn't only the land.

It was not anyone else than himself that allowed his life to turn the way it did.

And looking at the defenseless woman in his arms he wondered if he could even pretend to know himself anymore.

What kind of man, what kind of _person_ was he ?!

Climbing up the stairs from the asylum to the upper floors of the hospital Robin of Locksley, also known as Robin Hood, didn't feel that merry.

He felt only pain and shame.

Sorrow.

\- Robin !

Shouted Belle coming out of Rumple's room.

\- Oh my god Zelena...

Gasped Snow putting a hand on her mouth in a terrified face.

Blue nodded as if she was not surprised. As if, once more, the "Evil queen" had stroke proving she had always been right to dislike her.

But Robin did not say a word. What was there to say ? They had no right to look terrified or resigned or disappointed.

They had no right to fear for Regina or Zelena.

They had no right to fear for themselves. Or for him.

Right at this moment Robin couldn't love Regina more. And right in this instant he could not have hated someone more than he hated Regina. He laid down the pale woman on a bed with the care only a lover can provide.

Then he closed his eyes for a second. Trying to make it all go away Robin Hood begged the world to be back with Marian in their beloved forest of Sherwood.

 _ **O**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **O**_

« Emma.. »

Regina was frozen after she whispered Emma's name.

The _Inbetween,_ Emma being dark and not being able to save her. Not having anything but hope and vague memories and the strength only to save her son.

Their son.

Knowing the person she was facing was only the reminder of the absence of a person she'd grown to love truly...

and knowing the _other_ person standing, herself, was a reminder of her own mistakes, her own flows and weaknesses...

It was all too much and Regina expected to be killed.

Any moment.

So she kept her eyes closed and waited.

Maybe she _wanted_ to be killed.

« A whispered "Emma..." ? Is that all that you can offer my queen ? »

Said the Dark Emma.

Regina opened her eyes.

Lost. Wasn't she in a room with Emma a moment before ? Yes, she remembered. Her bedroom. They were about to kiss and...

She looked at the other herself standing in a black leather dress and at an Emma with bloody eyes.

This was weird.

Where was she ?!

« Oh, my queen... that's so sweet ! But no, no... You don't. You don't really come for that do you ? You don't come to play with _me_ ? »

A dream.

Suddenly it came back to Regina.

The _Inbetween_ ! Regina wasn't supposed to be there. The place would know that and toy with her mind. The dream was just a dream. It was only _her dream_. It didn't really happen. Emma wouldn't kiss her.

Regina started to follow the red line she'd drawn in her mind.

She was there for Emma.

Was she ?

« Emma... yes... »

Whispered her own reflection as Evil Queen.

« No... » No !

She shouted and thought.

Henry... where was Henry?

Her son. Henry.

She was there to save Henry...

« Henry ? »

Whispered the Queen.

Dark Emma tilted her head on one side. Her smile disappeared.

« I know where Henry is... my queen, but you have to give me something first... »

Finally said Emma, a mad smile flowering in her bloody eyes.

« What do you want Emma ? »

Asked Regina while trying to control her mind not to slip away. She needed to control her thoughts not to let the Dark Swan hear them.

She knew she would have to pretend when she came in the _Inbetween_. She knew Swan would be there and try to stop her.

She had to distract her. Thinking of what ?

Henry. Only Henry.

She had to let her body play the part they agreed on playing.

While the Dark Emma was exposing her her wish she didn't see Regina draw a small thing from her pocket and squeezed her fingers into a fist around it. Emma was speaking fast. Her hands flying before her face. Mad.

Regina wanted to run at her and shake her or kiss her or hug her or all three.

Instead she kept thinking of Henry's childhood.

Images. Sounds. Images. Henry's first step. Henry taking a bath. Henry having nightmares. The first day of school.

Emma was fighting to keep talking. She had moments of silence. During witch Regina could slip a thought to call Henry in this wretched place.

The flow of memories were manifesting themselves in front of them. Small Henrys were playing in the grass and fading away replaced by Henrys eating or running or sleeping at all ages.

Emma didn't see Regina close her eyes for a second.

A second.

Just enough to create a universe... she didn't see that the other Regina was gone. She didn't see the real Henry walk to them following the Evil Queen amongst all the smaller versions of him.

« Mom ! »

A voice resonated.

« Henry ! »

Regina knew right away it was him. It wasn't a trap. She was both surprised and relieved her plan worked. Operation _Scarlet Apple_ was on and going well.

« No ! No ! You're cheating ! »

Screamed the Dark Emma suddenly frozen.

She couldn't move.

Regina looked at her in a sad smile. Her heart already broken was hurting even more if it was possible. She felt so lonely and sick. She had to leave her there. Emma. All alone. All alone in the darkness. And she knew that was because she felt alone and terrified that a part of Emma had sought Henry's presence.

But Regina had to protect him first. And her draft of a plan to save Emma would have to do. She had no time to hope for better.

Henry ran to his mother. When he seized Regina's hand all the little Henrys vanished and the other Regina too.

There was only them surrounded by nothing.

Emma, Regina and Henry.

Just the three of them.

Once it had been a problem.

Once it had been a joy.

It was now mostly painful.

Regina felt the border between worlds slimmer.

It couldn't all be for nothing... she had to save Henry.

He would die in the _Inbetween_. Gold's memories had taught her that much.

« I knew you'd come... »

Suddenly said a little voice.

« That's... »

Started Henry.

« Emma... »

Whispered Regina.

« Hello you. »

Answered the girl.

« Emma...I'm... »

Regina fell on her knees to be at the girl's level. She knew it was another trap but... It was Emma. It was a baby girl. She closed her eyes. A sob stuck in her throat. The small girl put her arms around her and left a light kiss on her cheek.

« I know. »

Whispered an echo in the queen's heart.

« I know you are sorry Regina... But you can't save me. You have to save Henry... »

It was not the voice of child. It was _her_ voice. Her tone. Regina tried to make it last. The way she pronounced her name. Her stomached ached.

« Save our son Regina... Save our son... »

It finished to crush Regina's heart. It was too hard. She almost wanted to give up.

Regina toughened her grasp of little Emma crying.

« I 'm sorry Emma... Please don't give up... I will find you... »

Whispered the queen in almost the last breath her heart could breathe. She jumped on her feet letting the girl go.

« You can't leave ! She can't leave ! »

Shouted Dark Emma struggling to move. She looked at Regina terrified. Regina hesitated. For a brief instant she believed she spotted _her_ behind the darkness in the green eyes.

« Emma... I'm sorry... »

Whispered Regina before she plunged briefly her hand inside of Dark Emma's chest.

It had to work.

It had to work... Regina caught her son's arm allowing her pain to turn to tears. Without a word and holding fast to the teenager fighting her she started running towards an old wooden door that the other version of herself was keeping open.

Henry screamed when a blue light ray came out of Emma's chest. Regina held him tight. He looked into her eyes and saw there was no other way. Both crying they walked to the door as Regina's golem vanished. They arrived in a landscape with no rules. Five or seven sky up and down. Sea in the mountains. Henry was about to faint due to the pain but then noticed a very small door. Dark blue. He was terrified. The world around them was field with images and sounds. Emma's memories, his memories. Looking back he saw the little Emma faint. The Dark Emma was fighting lightning both her hands on her chest. She was trying to sweep it away. Regina seized the handle of the door. Henry thought they were way too big to go threw but before he could open his mouth the whole world turned into a deep blue fog. Regina pulled him into a strong hug.

« Don't let go my little prince... We're going home... »

She whispered to his ears. And Henry closed his harms around his mother. Terrified and exhausted. Everything he had lived or thought coming out of his mind at the same time.

The sound was horrifying.

Between his almost closed eyelids and the fog he saw the light getting out of Emma's chest stop. Emma was there. He knew it was _her_.

She had a hand on her heart.

She looked up to them and her eyes met Henry's and stopped at Regina's.

He tried to scream but he couldn't.

He could see the other side. Storybrooke's Hospital.

Regina saw Emma's hand become a fist against her heart. She was holding it strong. Emma smiled. She smiled at her and her lips formed the words she couldn't hear.

« Thank you ».

Regina smiled but the fog swallowed them. Cut the link between the two worlds.

It had to work.

A seed. Just a small and unique apple seed. That was what Emma, her Emma, was holding so close to her heart.

It had to work...

 _ **O**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **O**_

They all watched horrified the cloud of fog turn and devour Henry holding his unconscious mother.

Snow had a glimpse of Emma.

Before anyone could say anything the portal closed and Henry fell after his mother.

Screaming her name the teenager didn't even noticed he was crying.

\- Henry ! Henry !

The big space where all the corridors led was suddenly full of people. Snow pulled Henry to allow Dr Whale to examine Regina.

A scream came out of Zelena's room.

The witch was awake.

Gold rushed out of his own room, his white and grey hair made him look older.

Robin squeezed Zelena's hand as she was asking about her baby, hysterical.

Regina opened her sore eyes.

\- Henry...

\- Hey, mom... I'm here. I'm... fine. I guess.

Regina gave him a sad smile and rose.

\- Regina !?

Shouted Snow hysterical.

\- What did you do to her ?!

Asked Robin rushing out of Zelena's room. He looked pissed off.

He grabbed Regina by the shoulders and shook her. She didn't answer and let him express his anger and pain.

And she was too exhausted anyway.

He was crying.

\- Robin !

Growled David pulling him back harshly.

\- I'm sorry Robin... your baby is dead.

Stated Gold in a mortuary tone. He thought Zelena's woke proved Regina had killed her sister's baby as a payment to the _Inbetween_. She had to have given her light to it. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to go there and come back with Henry.

That was the rule.

Robin looked at Regina whose face didn't reflect any emotion anymore.

She turned to her son.

She felt broken.

Alone.

She felt empty.

And she knew she was.

There was nothing left of her to save or to love.

She was as good as dead. And she knew it. She was a villain. There was no coming back this time.

\- I'm sorry Henry...

She said.

And she vanished in her purple smoke.

 _ **O**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **O**_

« Regina ? »

« Emma ? »

It's another dream, she thought. But she was too exhausted not to welcome it.

« Where are we ? »

« I don't know madam Mayor, it's your dream... »

True.

Regina smiled. A library. An old library. With wooden shelves cracking for no reason. And the smell of old paper and dust. Emma was wearing her red jacket and skinny jeans.

« So... This is your thing then ? »

She asked slipping her thumb in her belt like a cowboy cliché. The sheriff's star shone. Regina bit her lips.

« Yes. Miss Swan. It seems to be... sit. »

Ordered the queen nodding the direction of the working table behind Emma.

Emma sat. Waiting.

« Take your jacket off. »

Emma obeyed in silence once more.

Regina walked slowly to her.

She leaned and caught Emma's lips almost brutally. She felt Emma's hand landing on her hips.

Yes. That was good.

Her fingers played with the soft hair at the back of Emma's head. Both hands pulling the blonde's face to hers. She couldn't stop tasting the soft lips and tongue.

« Emma... »

She whispered.

Emma's fingers found their way to the buttons of her shirt. Her breast broke free. Drawing an involuntary moaning from Regina. Emma slipped her knee between Regina's legs and lifted. The queen felt the expected warmth flower in her stomach and her legs started to abandon her. She hold on to Emma's head, kissing softly her neck.

The bitter acid smell of the woman stroke her senses.

Cinamon ?

No. Lemon maybe and... flowers.

Orange flowers.

And almonds.

Emma took advantage of Regina's divagation. She made them turn and forced Regina to sit on the table and pushed her. She leaned, her knee still in contact with Regina's core.

« What are you doing, miss Swan ? »

She moaned.

« Oh, yeah, you can "Miss Swan" me all you want, it's your dream, madam mayor and you'd want me to be the boss. It's your turn on right ? »

Regina smiled and caught Emma's collar and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

« Please undress me miss Swan... »

« It'll be my pleasure, your highness... »

Was it really her dream ?

Regina was lost. She smiled in their warming kiss. It was good. For now it was just perfect. She just had to think of herself.

Emma's expert hands were at work. She'd leave her in her underwear. Black lace. She smiled at Emma's face. Envy. Her green eyes had turn dark blue. Emma licked her lips.

« Oh... my queen... »

She whispered leaning to kiss Regina's chest. Her tongue started from the birth of her jaw the exploration of the queen's perfect body. She went slowly down to her throat and continued to the gap above her breasts.

Regina regained control and decided to get rid of the annoying shirt preventing her to feel Emma's skin. She moaned as her task became harder with Emma pressing even harder her knee against her panties. Emma started forth and back movements with her leg.

« I can feel that you're wet madam mayor... »

And she put two fingers between Regina's wide spread legs. Between her knee and the lace. The movement made Regina crazy. She pulled Emma into another kiss. And that was the moment Emma choose to slip her fingers inside of her. Just pushing aside the small peace of lace. They moaned in a single voice as Emma's movements fastened.

« More ! »

Begged the queen almost gone.

Her nails caressing Emma's back. She hold a scream. Hiding it in a moaning kiss on Emma's neck.

As she reached her climax Regina's thoughts left her body.

She wished it'd last forever.

The queen opened her eyes and found only darkness.

It took her a few seconds to remember she was in her vault and for her eyes to adapt to the low light.

All dressed and breathing loudly. Soft tears wanted to get free but she shook her head. She was shaking.

Only a dream.

She looked at her watch. Midnight.

Five days.

It was now five days.

She looked up and cached her own eyes into a mirror. She looked awful. Tired. Defeated. She opened one of her tall suitcases.

She'd just put some fresh clothes when she heard his voice.

She smiled.

\- Mom ?

Henry was just standing in front of the mirror that hid the door.

\- Mom, I... mom ?

She wasn't sure she was ready to answer his questions.

\- Can't you open it Henry ?! I mean, maybe she'd left a magic thingy to allow _you_ to open it ?

Asked Snow coming behind him.

Regina frowned. What was _she_ doing here ?

\- Maybe... I don't know gran'ma. But I won't anyway.

\- It is actually: "I _would_ not", Henry. So I believe you meant "I wouldn't".

Corrected Regina through the mirror. Not that it was really wrong wording but she had to say something.

Her son smiled.

\- Sorry... Mom... I... I would have given you time but...

\- This is time we don't have Regina.

Finished Snow.

\- I'm sorry, both of you, but this is it ! This is a family, whether we like it or not ! And we can argue later, but right now, Regina, we need you.

Snow breathed. Relieved that she could say all she had to say. The mirror opened. Regina was frowning.

\- What happened ?

\- Emma happened.

Said David from the hidden stairs.

\- I just got a call, she's at the library, she's burnt half of the area near the place already...

He said.

\- We can't do anything...

Pleaded Snow.

\- Well. Fine.

Before she could say anything else Henry frowned, he kind of knew what would happen but he had to try. He opened his mouth to plead his case but his mother was too fast. He barely heard the "sorry" she'd left behind her purple smoke. He found himself locked in her vault. Alone.

\- Perfect...

 _ **O**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **o**_

 _ **O**_

Night was settled now. It was resting on top of every house. A clear and deep blue night. A bit chilly.

The doors of the library were wide open. A yellow light trying to leave the place. Crawling on the black tar pavement. The whole street was quiet. Even the burnt cars on the sides of the road didn't burn anymore. Some smoke was still disturbing the quietness but barely.

Everything almost looked normal.

Regina used to be very proud of this street. Large and welcoming. It rendered the impossibility to leave even worse, she thought. It was another of her small evil paradoxes. A big road as an encouragement to travel in a town full of people that couldn't leave. She looked up at the clock tower that needed repair.

A lot of thoughts and memories came back but she tossed them away.

They heard noise inside of the building.

Someone searching for something.

Emma.

All on foot Blue and her sisters arrived a few seconds after them. Hook, Gold and Belle were with them. And very much to Regina's annoyance the dwarfs too. She rolled her eyes.

Fucking town.

Ruby and her grand mother would probably join the party before it was too late...

She smiled inside.

They should rename the town "Charmingland" or another candy tasting name.

Why not Sugartown ?

The inside smile escaped her control and flowered freely on her mouth.

\- Regina ?

Asked Gold. His voice was sore but his eyes concerned. For her as it seemed.

\- How are you ?

She asked. She did care. She did feel bad about him. And Belle.

He smiled widely, his eyes locked to hers. His hand arrived at Regina's shoulder and he gently squeezed her arm.

\- I'll be fine... Actually, your little research might have been my wake up call, literally...

He humored.

\- So ? What's up ?

Suddenly shouted a too well known gracious voice.

\- Maleficent ?! What are _you_ doing here ?!

Shouted Snow.

\- Well, joining the show obviously, dear.

Answered Regina in her old friends place. Relieved by the sudden apparition.

\- Since you're here, Mal... Why don't we show them what to be a Queen means ?

The older witch smiled under her hat. She walked elegantly to Regina and they walked to the doors, side to side. They raised their hands, ready to fight.

The _Scooby gang_ as Regina had called them watched the two witches disappear inside. Snow caught her husband's harm and Gold reached for Belle. After a moment without any change David took a step forward.

They heard screams and balls of lightning came out of the windows. Followed or rather preceded by glass and broken wood.

Lightning and screams continued for an instant before they heard Regina's cry.

\- Emma ! No !

They watched, powerless the former queen fly trough the window. Before she reached the floor she vanished in a grey cloud. Maleficent made them both appear standing up near the others.

\- Thank, you dear.

Said Regina.

\- You're most welcome. Well... that went well...

Answered the witch in a smirk. Her clear grey skirt was ruinned. And she'd lost her hat.

\- I'd say Rumple made a more polite Dark One...

Added Regina cleaning up her own clothes.

\- So... She wants to leave town and she's very eager to find a way to do it... We might say. It's a good thing I destroyed the scroll...

Said Regina in a bored tone.

\- It's a _very_ good thing love.

Said Hook that had joined them without anyone noticing, at the right moment for once. Preventing anyone to ask her to explain herself on the matter. Since it was really a lie she was more than happy not to have to explain herself.

\- Owe. _He_ is here...

Whispered bitterly Regina. It wasn't fair. But it was.

\- So... What are we supposed to do now ?

Asked Snow a bit lost and sad. She glanced at the open doors of the colapsing building. Hoping to see Emma come out of it holding a bag of bad darkness and telling her all was back to normal and she needed not to worry anymore.

\- Well, go home and sleep dear.

Answered Regina obviously. Snow glanced at her in disbelief. But she wasn't joking.

\- What ?!

Shouted Blue.

\- Without the scroll there is no way to leave town and come back... And I don't believe any Dark One would want to leave their magic behind...

Said Gold.

\- No, indeed... From what Regina and I understood it would rather be the other way around.

Confirmed Maleficent.

\- True. Emma doesn't only want to leave town. She plans to let the barrier down. She wants to be able to use magic in _this_ whole world...

Continued Regina. Her elbow was hurting.

\- So... My guess is, she's not going to actually _do_ anything right now...

As Regina said that they all saw Emma walking out from the building.

She had a mad smile on her face.

Her bloody eyes were surrounded by black and blue circles. Her lips were black too. She was wearing a sort of armor. All in black leather. Following the curves of her body. A black cape made of feathers fell elegantly in her back.

Emma looked at them in silence.

\- I will be back for you my queen...

She said.

Regina's stomach tightened.

Emma disappeared in blue smoke and a strike of lightning fell far away in the forest. The blue ray lasted a moment ripping across the sky and at the second it stopped the whole building disappeared. Leaving a void behind.

\- Owe !

Shouted a shocked Snow.

\- Well... It seems the new girl in town just stole the library... Good thing I didn't pay my suscription then.

Humored Maleficent.

\- I'm sure she's going to turn it into an ugly black castle of some sort... A shame... I liked that clock actually.

Regretted Regina for appearances.

\- Oh, well dear... You'll make another one. We rather direct our attention to the very unfortunate problem of Fairy dust right now...

Suddenly cut Gold.

\- Fairy dust ?!

Cried out the others.

\- Oh... God... Yes. You're right.

Said Maleficent looking frightened.

\- What ?

Asked Regina.

Maleficent and Gold looked at one another.

\- You didn't tell her ?! Rumple ! Tell me you didn't let her cast that spell without telling her _that_ !?

Shouted Maleficent looking very angry.

Gold shrugged and continued.

\- The _Breaking Worlds_ curse... It requires Fairy Dust...

\- Fucking little imp ! Another one of...

Regina took a deep breath.

Closed her eyes and imagined Emma's smirk. She would say something weirdly smart and naive and calm the whole thing.

But Emma wasn't there.

\- So... What are we supposed to expect _now_ ?

Calmly asked Regina.

Maleficent frowned.

\- Bad news.

\- No... there _is_ no Fairy dust here...

Said Gold.

\- I'm not stupid... I made sure that Regina wouldn't take any when she cast the first curse...

He said.

\- Well... It is another curse actually... _my_ curse, this time...

Said Snow looking a bit terrified.

\- No, no, he's right... There is no Fairy dust here. I would know...

Said Blue.

\- Yah, well... anyway. Is someone going to tell us what is exactly that curse you're talking about ?!

Cut Hook.

As usual he had the worst timing ever and as usual Regina hated that he'd say out loud what she was thinking.

That damned pirate.

Maleficent frowned and looked at Regina.

\- I'm sorry, dear but I need to protect my daughter right now... I don't owe anything to any of you...

She disappeared leaving Regina even more pissed off at her and at her former teacher.

She turned her burning black eyes to him.

\- Rumple ?!

He swallowed and was saved by Robin's arrival. They all had forget him and the whole Zelena problem.

He walked out of his car and came straight to them. David took a step forward in case he'd need to stop him. Robin walked to Regina and stopped at a few inches of her face.

\- Robin...

She whispered. Looking at her feet.

It was both painful and shameful to her.

And she didn't want to have _any_ conversation in front of everyone else.

Robin didn't say anything right away. He pulled her into a hug.

All in shock they heard him whisper in a starting sob.

\- Regina... I'm so sorry... Please forgive me...

 _ **O**_

 _ **o**_

 _So..._

 _It was longer. But that was expected._

 _And at a certain point I didn't like very mutch the style of the writing. The next chapters are planned to be more like the beginning but I kind of had to post this some day soon and I choose not to wait and rewrite it._

 _So basically I'm sorry for my lazyness..._

 _I hope some of you still like it and that none decided to abandon the ship :)_

 _I do have a lot of unexpected work so the next chapter might not be uploaded until next weekend._

 _I did start writing it however._

 _Please tell me what you thought._


	7. Chapter 7 Fairy Lies

**That Story Broke**

 _ **notes :**_

Hey guys and amazing reviewer (you know who you are) thank you all again and more for reading, I hope it's still doing the thing for you...

I'm not really sorry to dislike characters I dislike neither to like the ones I like. That said I'm still able to be sorry for those who disagree with me...^^ therefore please accept my apologies, I'm a bad person, I dismiss people sometimes because I dunno what to do with them and some other times I'll even kill some...

I hope wait wasn't too long... I'm not only lazy I swear I have good reasons for the delay.

Long live SwanQueen.

Don't be shy and keep calm 'cause "winter is coming".

Rate M.

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **7\. Fairy lies**_

Emma found herself destroyed in the mirror. Her reflection displayed someone else who had her face. The black and blue make up flowing over her eyelids was laughable. And with the feather she thought she looked like a bad copy of Regina's Evil Queen.

She knew she wouldn't last long in full consciousness. And she didn't fully understood why she had to suffer the two personality thing. She would have loved to ask Gold some questions.

Obviously the _other_ one wasn't too eager to do so.

She smiled as her thoughts made her remember _Fight Club_ 's hero reflection about what was his part in the other one's decisions. What part of himself he'd created, what part he'd hidden...

She didn't know why she would always see the black and white ying-yang table when she'd think of this movie. Was it subliminal ?

She hold back a chuckle.

« I'm sadly not about to make soap... » she thought.

She took a step outside the big bathroom and explored the big house. Black wooden floors. Open spaces. Very sober. Even minimalist...

It wasn't that bad actually.

Maybe the _other_ one wasn't that far from her.

She could have liked herself the light bulbs hanging in a big living room with square armchairs. The effect of the many light bulbs just hanging there, a river of warm yellow light was peaceful.

She saw all the books in Belle's library where all over the place. But most of them where on the shelves of a gigantic library covering one of the living room' walls.

She smiled. She might have had more books in the house than anything else. That was kind of new since the _only_ book that followed her everywhere was rather small. One of her first stolen object. A very common book. A book you could buy in an airport or so. She'd stole it from a school's library and it still had the stamp confirming the theft. She was supposed to return it sixteen years ago.

Agatha Christie's _Crooked House_.

It was funny, thinking of it... She liked to read. But she found no time. So she always had this book around but the others always got lost somehow.

She was surprised in her tour to find a copy of Regina's study.

The first room she'd seen of the mayor's house. The chimney was an almost exact replica. She sat on the copy of the creamy white couch she sat on that first night.

Maybe it wasn't that weird. The room looked misplaced in the house but somehow it was obviously why it existed. It was a room for her. She instantly felt secured there. Almost like if Regina was about to step in, a glass of apple cider in each hand, smiling.

Funny how her life had turn out to be about Henry and Regina. And Magic.

She felt weird in the black leather clothes. And the cape... the cape was really too much.

She frowned. Her head ached. The other one was gaining control over their body.

She was drawn back to the _Inbetween_.

That place made her sick but at least there was little Emma there.

And their tree. For some reason Regina had left her an apple seed. So she'd planted it in the floor made out of nothing and it started to grow.

And for some reason it made the Dark version of her mad and sick to be around the tree. Everything around it seemed brighter and lighter. So she was more comfortable leaving little Emma there. She was safe near the tree.

And they cared for it and sat around it the way they would around a fire. Waiting. And surprisingly it was growing fast.

Well, she believed it did. She estimated six days had past, at best, since she'd become the Dark One _._ If her phone was right. And the tree was about 3 and a half feet.

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

Regina woke up from a dreamless sleep in her bedroom. The first thought she had was to count the days. Six. Six days since Emma was the Dark One.

Then she thought of the woman she had met last night. « Met » was the word since Emma wasn't Emma anymore. Then she thought of her son.

Half asleep she rushed silently to Henry's room. She'd spell the entire house with blood magic but it _was_ a Dark One she was up against...

She opened the door wide enough to glimpse at Henry sleeping.

She gingerly closed the door and went downstairs to ready the breakfast. All that agitation had made her forgot her bathrobe. She was already half down the stairs when she noticed it in the middle of her growling thoughts.

It didn't matter really.

She needed a plan.

She needed an ally. She almost gave in to the temptation to call Snow and the shepherd but remembered Maleficent had a phone number thanks to the other bitches. She was about to call the woman-dragon when a smiling Robin joined her in the kitchen.

She bit her lips.

« Oh, right... » she thought.

« Bad girl... »

She smiled back at him. It was true that he was sexy. None could deny him _that_. She frowned inside her head.

Her life was about to get even more complicated.

\- Hey Robin... Hi, mom.

Said Henry entering the room as if everything was normal.

He smiled at them. And Henry's smile widened when he saw his mother was still in her blue flannel pyjamas. The boy thought her guilty face was due to that lazyness. Or to the fact that he'd caught her for the first time with a boyfriend.

Like a normal mom.

How wrong was he...

\- Hey, mate.

Answered the bowman.

\- Don't "mate" my son, will you. I _did_ give him a name.

\- Mom...

\- Oh, and you, young man, don't "mom" me when I'm right. Now sit and eat your cereals.

Robin smiled and took a step forward to kiss her but his hands met only the void left by the purple smoke of Regina's escape to her room.

\- Regina ! What...

He frowned. He turned to Henry who was smiling at him. He felt like an idiot. Maybe Regina wasn't ready to have the breakfast thing right now... even if they had been seeing each other with Henry knowing for quite a long time now. And even if he was her true love.

He frowned again.

Henry's voice cut his train of thoughts.

\- Robin ?

\- Yes Henry ?

\- Your phone is ringing.

\- What ? Owe ! That. Yah... I never seem to catch that...

Henry shook his head amused and watched the bowman leave the room apparently answering to Dr Whales.

Regina reappeared all dressed.

\- Finish your cereals Henry we're going somewhere.

\- Mom...

Henry looked at her with a determined face.

\- I'm not going to New York alone.

\- What ?!

He thought his mother would force him to leave town and send him to Emma's apartment in New York.

She honestly didn't think of that and almost blamed herself not to.

\- I...

\- Regina !

Cried Robin preventing her to answer.

She kind of hated the way he was always shouting her name like if he was surprised to see her all the time.

She knew it was unfair to him. It only annoyed her because she was... not ashamed. Maybe embarrassed. She didn't know what she was supposed to do.

He thought everything was back to normal. Normal as in: « I'm gonna have a baby with your sister -that you hate- because I thought she was my wife I followed -instead of staying with you- which was what I wanted to do-, but we'll figure it out and make it work ».

And it wasn't back to normal.

She just fucked him because she wanted to feel better and he was there with his nice face and big hands and she knew him. He _was_ handsome... she'd already say that. So. None could really blame her.

And she didn't care anymore. She didn't have to be another person to be a _better_ person.

But it was embarrassing to have to fix a moment in her big plan to actually talk to the guy and tell him the « true love » thing was way over-rated.

She wasn't Snow White so she wouldn't blame herself for not keeping the « We'll figure it out » part when she didn't felt like it. But she couldn't be all Evil Queen and just break the poor guy's heart without a word.

Not even if she would really like that right now.

\- Regina ?

He asked again as she didn't answer for the umpteenth time.

\- Hem, ya ?

\- I... I need to go to the hospital... I... It's hem...

\- Sure !

« Perfect ! An escape ! » she thought.

\- I'll call you...

And he left all happy leaving her to face her son's questions. She knew Henry would let his DNA talk -all her hard work fighting it while raising the boy was gone- and it wouln't be too long before he asked him.

\- Mom ?

« There. »

\- I thought Robin was dead mad at you for hurting Z or something ?

First, it wasn't a properly formulated question and second how did Henry know about Zelena ?

She frowned.

The boy lifted his hand showing his phone.

\- Gran'ma told me... well... She told me about the fact they were all worried when you woke Gold and something about loosing light when you went to find me and Zelena getting hurt in the process. So I asked why and she just told me Robin was very sad... So, what happened really ? And most of all why did you left me when we came back !?

She hesitated. She ought to tell him.

\- I... I did a terrible thing Henry.

He frowned. Robin was here last night so she couldn't have _kill_ Zelena. Could she ?

\- I had to give up light. I had more specifically to have darkness shading my heart to go to the _Inbetween_.

\- Owe...

She swallowed and reached out for a chair.

\- But I should start at the beginning...

She raised back up and fixed herself another coffee. Then sat back in front of her son and took a deep breath.

\- Your grand-parents came to my office a little while after I'd left you all at Grannie's so I knew right away something was wrong and, well when I saw you weren't with them I understood... I should have foreseen that she would want to take you...

\- Don't blame yourself mom ! I...

She waved her hand to stop him.

\- Let me finish Henry.

She ordered.

\- Please ?

She then added.

\- Fine. Sorry.

\- So, I rushed to Gold's. I should have explained to the Charmings but... really I thought I didn't have time and I was probably right so... I found Belle at the shop and even if I was rather sharp in tone with her she helped me find one of Rumple's oldest book. A _very_ dark book... I knew I could find a way to conjure his memories with this book and I would be able to know how to get there. I hoped he had been there...

\- Of course he was the Dark one ! Sorry...

She pouted her annoyance. And smiled right after.

\- It's fine. So... I can't really tell you everything, one day I'll tell you how I knew about the book, just, not now. So... David actually helped me figuring out the missing ingredient and I well...

Regina remembered herself plunging her hand in Rumple's chest to reach his heart. Should she fill her son's head with images like that ? Especially since it was images of her ?

\- Lets say I hurt him in the process Henry... The way I got his memories and knowledge of the _Inbetween_ , well... it was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have done that but... I could never regret it truly. So... Lets just say it _was_ wrong. What I mostly learned was that I had to loose my light. That's what Rumple understood from it. But he was wrong... He had misunderstood the thing so they thought I had killed Zelena.

\- What ?!

\- When I got what I needed from Gold I left to see Zelena and Gold woke up for some reason... He told them I had to kill someone to go find you and they all assumed I would kill her. I did use her and when they found her she was unconscious. Most likely. I was already with you...

Regina looked at her son carefully. She had looked through him so far. He was frowning but it wasn't of shame or disgust. He was concentrated on her words.

\- I... I already had the start of a plan for Emma but... I needed more time and I... Well. I hope it worked. I don't exactly know what happened when I was in the _Inbetween_ with you Henry... But when we came back I understood Gold told them I killed someone and since Zelena had woken up...

\- The baby !

She smiled sadly. Her son was smart.

\- Yes...

\- Wait... They thought you had killed a baby ?!

She nodded sadly. He frowned. His eyes shining in anger which hurt Regina. Even if she thought she didn't have the right to be mad about it.

\- Even _him_?!

She suddenly realised he was not angry at her.

\- Wow... I'm sorry mom, true love or not if he thought you were capable of that, if he more than just thought that but actually believed it... This guy is a douche.

She smiled widely and took his hand.

\- So... What _did_ you do really ?

\- Well... I had to loose light and be filled of darkness. I didn't need to be all dark but I needed more than I had so I took it from Zelena. Simple as that...

Well... It wasn't entirely a lie. She did took Zelena's darkness and gave her a part of her light. Funny how it was when you came to think of it... She thought.

But she decided Henry knew enough knowing that. He didn't know that what light she gave up and what darkness she took wasn't enough to bring them back from the _Inbetween_. He didn't needed to know that in order to leave Emma the small apple seed she had to leave another part of her there...

He didn't have to know there was no more hope for the former queen anymore.

She could gain her light back, fight the darkness in her heart again.

But it would all be lost.

I would all be for nothing cause she was as good as dead.

No.

Henry didn't need to know that.

She smiled widely at her son as he gently squeezed her hand. They had come a long way. The two of them. And really nothing mattered. Only him and his happiness.

He was her « little prince » and that was enough. He was enough.

A big noise followed by an earthquake separated their hands. Regina rushed to the door when another quake stroke and a third again before her phone rang.

David.

 _\- Yes ? David ?! What's..._

 _\- It her ! It's Emma... I think she's at the town line ! She's... We don't know what..._

Before he could finish Regina was at the town line in a pouf of purple smoke.

Emma was still wearing her feather cape and leather armor. Her golden hair floating. She was somehow both terrifying and terribly attractive. She was boxing the town line and screaming out of anger. Her fists seemed covered in blood.

So that was it... She wasn't like the rest of them. She was _trapped_ here. Really trapped.

\- Let ! Me ! Go !

She was yelling against the wall.

\- Emma ?

Tried Regina in a smooth tone.

Emma turned around snappily. Her fists were still up in the air and she looked lost.

\- Emma... Let me help you...

She said taking the chance to move a step forward.

Then she realised. Behind the outfit that was _her_... it was Emma.

\- Re...Regina ?

\- Emma !

Whispered Regina rushing to her. She didn't think. She caught the blonde in a hug.

\- Oh Emma !

The sheriff didn't move. She just let her hands down to her sides.

\- Regina... I have to leave... She has no magic there... I need to leave...

Repeated Emma in a mantra.

Regina backed up and dove in her green eyes. She was holding her tears and saw Emma was too.

\- I look awful...

Whispered Emma a smile growing on her face.

\- No ! You... well. I'd rather say you look _peculiar_ miss Swan.

Emma's smile widened.

\- I missed it...

\- What ?

\- You. Your "miss Swan" and...

A sob burned out stopping her from finishing her sentence. Regina pull her back into a hug.

\- I can feel myself slip Regina... I'm so tired...

She whispered in a broken voice.

\- It's OK Emma... Everything will be fine.

\- I...

Emma's thoughts were smoky. She wanted to tell Regina to never let go of her. She wanted to hold her and squeeze very hard. She wanted to tell her she loved her.

She wanted to feel her.

She hold her breath when Regina hid her face in the hair falling over her shoulder. She squeezed her eyelids harder as she dove in the feeling of Regina's hands gently caressing her back.

She finally closed her own harms around Regina and let herself cry with no restraint.

Regina kept telling her it was OK and that she would never abandon her.

For the first time in six days Emma felt human again.

And then she felt the border again.

\- Regina... I... The nuns... There is something with the nuns. And crafting love or something. Do you know what it means ?

And that was it. Before Regina could even think of an answer, blue smoke and pain.

It took Emma a moment to be able to see the small tree and the little girl playing with her pony near it. Little Emma waved her hand at her.

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

Regina stood amazed for a while.

Then the smell of the forest started to grow on her. She couldn't believe what just happened.

She shook her head and looked around. She was alone.

She was tired.

And it was not even 9 in the morning yet.

She closed her eyes and decided to sit there. In the middle of nowhere. She had no car and wasn't sure she should go back with magic.

Maybe she should just walk ?

Maybe walk in the forest... That was a good idea since, for once she had shoes allowing her to.

She liked the woods. She used to spend hours hidden in the woods as a child.

She left her gaze to the top of a very tall white oak. Oaks grew slowly but strong. She sat at its bottom and closed her eyes a moment to feel the forest.

How would life would have gone without her mother's intervention ?

Maybe she would have lived in the woods. With or without Daniel...

The more she thought of him, the more she was able to admit he was only a memory. Another herself had loved him. A younger herself. Now only the memory of love was left.

It didn't hurt anymore. It was more of a warm feeling of loss. Like a scar that you can caress from times to times and remember how the wound had hurt but it doesn't anymore.

Her heart didn't jump the way it did when Emma was sucked by the black strands.

\- Regina ?

She startled and jumped back on her feet. Emma. Emma in her tight jeans and red leather jacket.

She urged her mind not to tell itself it was only a dream.

She did not want to wake up.

The vision smiled smartly.

\- You're back...

Said Regina.

\- Well, you did end it all abruptly last time...

\- I'm not apologizing to a dream miss Swan.

\- Of course not.

Regina smiled as Emma was rolling her eyes.

\- So what now your highness ?

\- I dunno, surprise me...

Emma slowly took a step forward and lick her lips in a reflex move as her eyes were floating from Regina's lips to her cleavage. She lifted her eyes to Regina's once she was only an inch from her. As they both smiled Emma pushed softly her palm against Regina's breast. She let two fingers draw the round lines of the cleavage before she pushed forward and turned her hand to catch her prize. Regina bit her bottom lip and leaned her back against the oak tree. Emma smiled openly proud of the effect she had and started to gently squeeze the nipple between two fingers. Then only she leaned to kiss Regina who had closed her eyes. Regina caught Emma's butt possessively and pulled her closer.

They both moaned in the kiss.

Emma's other hand rushed to the queen's crotch and she pushed her palm firmly against the pants. Regina moaned again and pushed to get even closer. They stopped the kiss only to allow Emma to start her way down Regina's neck and cleavage.

Then she stopped a second. Looked the queen and smirked.

Regina lifted and eyebrow but before she could say anything Emma had torn her shirt with two hands revealing her breasts.

Regina gasp was followed a second after by a sober moan as Emma had felt to her knees and kissed her belly.

Both hands on her chest.

Regina still had her bra on. She put her hands on Emma's hand and pushed up. She felt Emma's smile as the woman was licking and kissing her belly.

Emma's hands slipped out of Regina's grasp and she brusquely opened the zipper and pulled down the pants a bit. She didn't take it off. She forced Regina to spread her legs and pressed her mouth to kiss the already wet panties.

Regina gasped and squeezed gently her hair with one hand, the other one pushing up her own breast. Emma's tongue started to explore the border between the lace and the skin. She put both hands on Regina's butt and draw little circles for a moment and then pulled the panties the same way she did the pants. Causing yet another moan.

Without any warning she pushed two fingers inside Regina's vagina and slowly started to move. Regina put one hand on her shoulder not to fall.

Emma smiled and looked at her still moving up and down. Regina had her eyes closed and followed her movements instinctively.

The walls of her sex retracting on her fingers.

As the queen bit her lip again Emma achieved her catching her clit with her mouth.

It was only seconds then that seemed years of centuries as the two were moving in harmony before the grand finale.

Regina came feeling one last time Emma's tongue joining her fingers at her entrance. She whispered her name and asked for a kiss the sheriff was kind enough to grant. She opened her eyes again and bit her lips. She was _almost_ ashamed. But not really.

Emma smiled and gently put her hand back to her sex and caressed softly to help the arousal begin again. Then she pushed a finger in as she pulled Regina closer. She pushed up her knee to meet the back of her hand and started to move. Regina grabbed her back and squeezed, moaned and closed her eyes. Still in the previous orgasm and feeling another one coming quickly.

\- You're so wet...

Whispered Emma to her ear as she let another finger join the first. A deeper and warmer relief seized Regina. Sending her away for a second. Unable to think or breathe.

She leaned to catch Emma's lips and tongue in a passionate and yet soft kiss.

A moment passed before they could talk.

Before they could even acknowledge the world was still there.

\- I could do that all day...

Whispered Emma her hands on the queen's butt. Regina had a small laugh.

\- I'm going to add this to your post description as a sheriff then...

\- Yes please madam mayor...

This said Emma started to playfully roll one of Regina's nipple between her fingers again.

Regina felt perfect.

This was perfect.

But there was something... Something she said.

Something was up. Or out. Or down. or...

Crafting love she said ?

She said something like that. The nuns and crafting love... What the hell the fairies had to do with crafting love ? Or was it even connected ?

Emma smiled and kneeled again but this time to catch a nipple with her mouth. Regina put both her hands in her hair.

That was so right...

Yet.

Did she mean "Lovecraft" ? Like H.P. Lovecraft ?

Like in _The Call of Cthulhu_ , Lovecraft ?

Oh damn.

\- Yikes !

Cried Regina as she woke up. She was mostly mad about leaving her dream and Emma's caress. But if it was "Lovecraft" that Emma meant, that was bad too.

She didn't like monsters.

Did Emma talked about the nuns ?

And yet again her phone rang because of a call from _the one an only Prince Charming_.

She _did_ talk of Lovecraft. And now a big giant octopus with wing was destroying her town.

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

The second after she hang up on David Regina changed her mind. But instead of calling the shepherd back right away she poufed away to the merry men's camp. She was relieved not to find Robin there. The merry men, and Mulan, agreed to join her with little explanation and let her take them to the Bug's nest.

She didn't like the Blue Fairy and her pretentious little smug face but she kinda liked Tinkerbell and even Nova. Annoyingly and stupidly romantic girl but cute anyhow.

And for Henry's sake she couldn't let them die without a fight. And most of all, she couldn't let Emma get there.

A wing of the building was on fire. Regina bit her lip. She was right, the octopus was a diversion. She decided in a second of time against calling the acting sheriff, because David always seemed to know were to go by himself. She rushed inside the building without hesitation. Mulan was running besides her, sword out.

\- No sword.

Growled Regina.

\- It's my friend...

She added more carefully.

Mulan looked at the woman and nodded putting away her sword. She felt useless without it but the woman had made her impression on the warrior. She decided she could still draw in due time.

\- Make yourself useful merry men and make sure the nuns are safe. Check every room.

Ordered the former queen in a tone that meant she was used to be obeyed at once. Robin's men divided themselves in the building as Regina let Mulan follow her to the Blue Fairy's office were the screams seemed to come from.

They found Tink and Nova hiding in the corner of the corridor leading there.

\- Tink !

\- Regina ! She's in there, we don't know what happened to Blue...

\- I'll go see... Mulan, make sure they get out safely. That's an order.

She said harshly waving her hands to vanish in her smoke.

In the office she found Emma destroying the library on the wall. She sighted Blue lying on the floor behind her desk. Emma saw her but before she could do anything Regina took Blue outside.

She was starting to feel her magic run out. She was using it full time for six days. She was exhausted.

Her sight started to blur. Small stars flew in her eyes.

\- No... Not now...

She whispered as she was checking Blue's heart beat.

She was alive.

\- Regina ! Get back !

Suddenly yelled Mulan rushing out from the building.

Emma appeared between them but Regina wasn't fast enough. Emma send her fly away in a wave of hand and kneeled next to the fairy.

But before she could do something Maleficent appeared with her daughter. She sent Emma away while Lili and Tink helped Regina to get up. She wasn't hurt but she had no magic left.

\- I'm dried out. I ran out of magic...

She said in a sore voice.

Lili nodded and smiled.

\- Thanks to have come...

She said to the young dragon-woman.

\- Sure. We talked about it with Maleficent, we thought we couldn't leave you to the S _cooby gang_ after all !

Said humorously the woman.

\- I'm truly thankful you didn't...

Answered Regina with a new found smile.

\- So, I thought... We could be " _Regina and the bitches"_ ? Since they are the Scoobys...

Regina smiled at the idea and nodded.

Maleficent and Mulan were fighting Emma in their own way. The witch sending fireballs and the warrior waving her sword to absorb the blue light rays Emma was sending everywhere. Regina was hit by the way the small woman was moving. As she was fire itself. Hadn't it all been so sad it would have been amazing to watch.

Suddenly David arrived with Red and Hook. The werewolf changed instantly. That too was amazing. The wolf, the warrior and the witch made a triangle around Emma. But in a wave of lightning she grounded them all.

Everyone stood still for a moment. Hands up, ready to fight.

Regina took a step forward.

\- Emma...

She tried.

The blonde was dancing on spot. Balancing her body from one foot to the other and she was whispering gibberish.

Regina didn't know what to do.

\- So... Henry is back home, my queen ?

Suddenly asked Emma lifting her gaze to meet Regina's.

\- Happy to have your _prince_ back ? Oh ! Wait... But... You, you can't _really_ , right ? Be _happy_ ? Not anymore...

She continued viciously with a mean smile.

Regina took the hit. It hurt.

\- Well... My queen... I have to admit. When you took Henry from me I almost decided to kill you but... Now. It's even all better ! And it's not even the worst part because I have a secret for you... I have a secret for your whole fucking story-hole... Here, rules are different. Here, everything is spoiled and sad... Here, this world, is _never_ about love first... It's never about being happily ever after...

Everyone was there by the end of Emma's speech. Snow and her Charming, the dwarfs, Hook, all the fairies surrounding Blue that was up and seemed fine and Dr Hooper without his dog. Robin had joined his merry men and Mulan. Granny and Red. Even the former giant and Belle and Gold... Wow... Counting them and those who were still arriving Regina was impressed.

The whole damned town was coming.

Emma saw that too and she smiled. She shook her hands and a blue smoke made her few bruises go away. Her make up was impeccable again and her feather cape regained its blooming shape.

Regina frowned.

It hit her that Dark Emma had planned this.

\- So... We can start now...

She flipped her hand and a piece of paper appeared.

\- Well, well, well... Let see... Pixie Dust ? Anyone happens to know where I could find some ?

She asked.

Regina frowned again. She knew already there was none. Why play dumb ?

\- Oh... Ya... You all think there is none cause the _fairy_ told you so, right ? Well... I'm sorry to tell you... this _was_ your way of all going back home to the Enchanted Forest... And I'm also sorry to let you know here, fairies work differently... Just like you.. Cause, dearests, you _are not_ in a fairy tale anymore !

She flipped a hand again and a small bottle appeared in it causing Blue to gasp.

She rushed her hand to her neck and gasped again.

\- No !

\- Oh... Yes... Little Fairy...

Said Emma in a big smile.

\- Bad, bad Fairy... So !? Pixie Dust ? Check !

Yelled Emma hysterical.

She draw a cross with her finger on her piece of paper and her smile widened.

She then disappeared without smoke and reappeared only an inch of the Blue Fairy.

\- Bad Fairy.

She said.

Then, like in a far away dream they all saw her plunge her hand in Blue's chest and draw her glowing heart out.

The heart was glowing red and bright yellow light.

The Fairy gasped. She was frozen. She looked at her heart and then at Emma. Emma smiled. Almost gently. She hadn't any madness left.

\- Bad Fairy... Oh, look... A dark spot right there...

They were all frozen in terror and disbelief.

But suddenly Regina and Maleficent seemed to regain control over their minds. They took a step forward and Emma turned her head at them. Emma's gaze went through Regina like a burning blade.

\- No ! Emma !

She yelled.

But it was too late.

Blue was still standing on her feet when the dust that had been her heart fell on the floor.

And they could still hear Emma's laugh long after she had vanished.

 _ **So this is the end of chapter 7...**_

 _ **I want to dedicate this to my uncle T. who left for good this time last week.**_

 _ **I know you're sailing somewhere T. because I can't believe you died.**_

 **Araua'e... à tout à l'heure, on ira voir ton motu _._**

 _ **I can't tell you when the next chapter will be over.**_

 _ **It is unlikely to be next weekend. Maybe in two weeks.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Queen of Anarchy

**That Story Broke**

 _ **notes :**_

I realise now that the last chapter was full of vocabulary mistakes and I'm sorry.

I will do my best to ensure it doesn't happen again.

I will also slow the rate of the writing. I wanted to keep the same pace after this week. Because the delay was due to my family needing me and me needing them. But in fact school starts again on the 1st of September and well... one must choose priorities in life right ?

So I can't keep the same rate of one chapter a week, especially since I can't seem to be able to keep them short anymore.

However, since I have only two chapters left to offer that should do the trick, the end is near…

And I also have another story cooking if you feel interested.

At last if anything is not clear ask me. I will try to answer fast.

Long live SwanQueen.

 **Rating M.**

 _ **O**_

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **8\. Queen of Anarchy**_

Hook was the first to move. He stepped out of the crowd and knelt. He put two fingers on the fairy's neck and nodded.

\- Dead.

Regina rolled her eyes.

\- She _has_ no heart pirate ! How do you expect to hear a heart beat from no heart exactly ?!

Shouted angrily Regina.

She had lost.

Emma was most probably doomed now.

\- No… No…

Repeated Snow. David seized her into a hug. But really he looked as shocked and terrified as anyone else.

And that's when Regina started to laugh.

She couldn't help it. She was too tired. Too lost. All she ever new, all she grew to stand for and believe was either wicked or twisted or wasted or spoiled. She had absolutely nothing left.

Nothing.

It was all so wrong and she only wished to toss it all away, find Emma and stand by her. Turn back to dark would be easy. So easy.

Especially now that she had nothing to loose. She could even turn Henry, with time… since both his mothers would be dark. She thought.

So she laughed. Because, actually, it was all she had to do. All she could think of. She laughed until burning tears rushed out from her eyes. Until she could feel the floor again. She didn't even realise she had fallen on her knees.

Everyone was looking at her. With shocked faces. Tinkerbell suddenly fell next to her and hugged her, crying too. Ruby approached.

Regina's hysterical laugh had stopped.

\- So… What are we doing now your majesty ?

Asked the werewolf.

Regina looked up at her.

Tink was sadly smiling too.

\- So, back to "your majesty" are we ? I don't recall asking for it…

Said Regina raising up.

Granny grinned and let Ruby put her arm around her.

None moved. They all gazed at the corpse. Thinking. Crying. Huddling.

\- I can't believe Emma did that…

Said Snow.

\- Did what ?

Regina jumped on sight. They all tried to hide the body on the floor from him. And they all looked at each other searching what to say, how to say it.

\- Henry !? I told you to stay put...

\- Wha…

The boy saw the body and knew.

\- No ! No ! No !

 _ **O**_

 _ **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **O**_

Everyone was at the town hill in the big room where they used to have the town counsels. Blue was buried. And they were waiting for their former queen to speak. Regina looked at them all lost and tired and she had a sad smile. The journey to this point had been a long one. The Chinese warrior and Ruby were standing while almost everyone else was sited.

Help.

They had proposed that they start searching for help.

Henry had obviously reminded them all that they were supposed to already be searching for Merlin.

It wasn't midday yet. The light came bright through the windows. Regina always liked the light in that world. It was softer than in the Enchanted Forest. Her heart sank, she wearied. Everything was too much. Too loud. Too quiet. Too sad. Too frightening.

Some smoke was still ascending to the sky. Darkening the cold blue of the winter sky.

She shut her eyes closed.

The cry of the creatures patrolling the town was unbearable.

Flying monkeys were one thing… But big octopuses with bat wings ? Well… That wasn't funny. That's something it wasn't.

Regina pouted again and decided to end their misery and to answer the small warrior facing her. Because she was right and calling for help was actually a good idea.

And she had a pretty good idea who to call first. Even if she wasn't convinced by her own idea.

\- Well… Thanks Henry. And _Fa_ Mulan, and the dog… you're actually all very right but there is no time for Merlin just yet… We don't know even how to start looking. My plan to free Emma from the _I_ _nbetween_ obviously failed otherwise she would be there. Not to mention that even if we all join forces, even with Maleficent and I fighting, we don't even come close to "enough" so… I was thinking that we could turn to this Ice Queen of yours… Since Gold doesn't have powers anymore.

She turned to Mary-Margaret whose face illuminated.

\- Elsa ! Of course ! Regina ! That's brilliant !

Regina smiled both sadly and angrily. She felt pity for Snow sometimes. That was one of those times.

She rolled her eyes and turned to her new captain.

\- So. Mulan, since you seem to _actually_ understand the meaning of a chain of command and since it has been settled that I'm still the mayor... Queen ? Whatever. You'll be in charge of the fighting. You'll organize an army against the monsters will you ?

\- As you wish, your majesty.

\- I'll help…

Said Ruby.

\- No, dog. Actually you're gonna be in charge of my son's safety.

Ruby pouted but didn't say anything about Regina calling her "dog". Twice, actually. The tall woman nodded. That was saying enough that Regina trusted her with her son's life.

\- I…

\- You, Robin, are coming in my office right now because we need to talk and there is not going to be a "good" moment so.

Interrupted Regina.

\- And what am I supposed to do ?

Asked the annoying Hook.

\- You report to Mulan and Charming, just like anyone else, I don't have time to babysit sad landlubbers.

\- Mom !?

\- I know, Henry… I know… You wanna help. You're angry and I'm sharp and mean to everyone but that's the way it's going to be because I'm really too tired and I love you too much to loose you too. Understood ?!

The boy smiled and shook his head.

\- I was just going to say that I'm proud of you.

\- Well… I… Thank you Henry. Now Snow, David, get ready… Yes Belle, you may come I don't care. Mulan, please get them organized and come find me in… Let say ten minutes.

That methodically said Regina left them pending and walked to her office, a smiling Robin hot on her heels. She heard some laughs. Including Granny's, who was very proud of having asked "ten minutes ? Well, that's fast " !

The old woman would have to pay for that somehow.

Regina turned around sharply, she had prepared her words. She was concentrated and deeply floating in her own thoughts. So she immediately blamed herself for not having predicted what his first move would be. She allowed herself to loosen a bit into the kiss though. He was kind of a good kisser.

\- Robin…

\- What ?

She smiled but pushed him gently away.

\- Robin… I… stop. Please.

This was not going to be easy. Or pretty. And she knew he would resist. That's what he used to do when she pushed him away. He always found words.

And he did resist. And she couldn't say it wasn't flattering. But she also knew it wasn't love, not the magic of true love anyway. It was passion. And passion was good. It was beautiful and warm and soft and pleasant and… so many good things.

But it wasn't love speaking.

She knew that now. She loved him. She did. But not like that. Not "forever and ever after" and without any doubt. She finally saw the moment when her words started to sink. It was growing into his mind that this time he wouldn't find the words. As much as she was relieved it crushed her heart for so many reasons. And it crushed his heart too.

They just stood there, watching each other as time stood still.

The knock on the door woke them. They were holding each other's hands. Only inches apart.

\- Sorry your majesty, you said to…

\- It's fine Mulan. I…

She looked down to her shoes and crushed a tear while closing her eyes. She then left a soft kiss on Robin's cheek as an _aurevoir_ and let go of his hands.

Robin didn't make a move as the two women left the room. Mulan looked back and hesitated a second before she followed Regina. She didn't ask a thing to the woman she'd grown to respect and look up to in the past few hours.

Mary-Margaret and David were waiting for them in the hall.

Snow frowned at the sight of her sadness. She asked a silent question with her eyes. Regina smiled gently and shook her head, unresponsive. She accepted Snow's hand and sympathetic smile. She was just too exhausted to think anymore. Her barriers were down.

 _ **O**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **O**_

 _A long time ago in a land named Kamelot lived a powerful sorcerer._

 _Though he was very young he was wise and from everywhere people came to him to get advise. It was said that he could see what would come to pass in his dreams._

 _In a deep winter's night the sorcerer met a young girl in the forest, almost frozen to death and lost._

 _Wouldn't have he been so young he might have been more careful. He might have understood things differently. And he might have foreseen what the young witch would take from him._

 _Wishes, hopes and all his care in life. For he would love her more than anyone and hate her all the same._

 _Her name, well… You know her name. The legend speaks of Morgane. But the legend doesn't say everything. Once she recovered he taught her every last spell he knew. And it is too long a story to tell it fully here but there is one thing the legend doesn't speak of..._

 _Merlin had a dream of a sorcerer that would be able to do what even he wouldn't be able to do, cast the darkness away. Vanquish it forever._

 _This sorcerer would be a girl born in a very strange world and in order to become the most powerful sorcerer the universe would have ever known, even more powerful than him, she would have to face the most fearsome of darkness._

 _She would have to become fear and darkness herself and give everything up._

 _Pain and sorrow would be her path._

 _Hate and sadness would be her everything and only when the last strand of hope would have left her soul would she be able to become the true Warrior of Light._

 _She would restore the balance that Merlin's own mistakes had troubled. For he was only able to contain the darkness through the dagger._

 _But she would change everything... in a land were magic had left, she would save worlds._

 _The dream came to him in images._

 _It spoke of a swan, a dark swan fighting a white swan. And it spoke of the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. She would become more powerful than her mother, her search for power would lead her mother to her death._

 _And her blindness would lead the swan to exist leading to her own end._

 _Yes, would have Merlin been older and wiser he might have foreseen that Morgane would tell the young mother-to-be and fresh new princess Cora about the prophecy saying that her daughter would lead her to her death because of magic. Leading Cora to steel her young baby's powers away to guarantee her own safety. Because that wasn't in Merlin's plan to ensure the prophecy would come to pass and Morgane knew it._

 _But then Morgane paid a big price for that mistake. And was forever banished to ever come back to Kamelot._

\- Regina ?

Maleficent smiled at her friend's sad face. They all were at Granny's in an umpteenth reunion. Regina and her new found crew had brought Elsa back with them. And now the blonde was telling everyone of her amazing moments in Arendelle.

As boring as you could imagine.

But the dragon-lady was there for Regina.

And she knew she had to eventually tell her the whole story. And now that half the town was burning it seemed to be the right time.

\- Yeah ?

\- Could we talk somewhere privet ?

\- Hem… Yeah, I…

Regina looked at the crowd surrounding the blonde. She smiled sadly. Yet another annoying blonde…

\- Okay.

They were in Granny's Inn living room in an instant. Regina had just ordered Mulan to give her a report when they would get back.

The warrior barely nodded to her. Mulan hadn't spoke a single word since Elsa had walked out of the door in the apprentice's mansion. Regina smiled mockingly, she wasn't sure the woman actually let a breath out since the blonde appeared.

\- So ? What did you wanted to tell me that couldn't wait ?

\- Its… complicated. Please, Regina, dear, sit down.

Regina frowned but sat nonetheless.

\- I owed you that story long ago. But I… I sort of sworn Cora I would never tell you and… well she knew how to ensure people would keep their promises right ?

Regina nodded but kept frowning.

\- I… It's actually your mother that called me Maleficent you know ? That's because of that story I'm about to tell that she did…

\- Mal… As much as I…

\- Sorry. Sorry. It's… It all happened very long ago I was a young dragon and not quite as careful and wise I should have been… I got lost in a tempest in the world I was born in.

\- The World ? What...

\- Yes, I was born in a different world, a world named Kamelot.

\- Kamelot ?! Mal…

The dragon-lady waved her hand to cut the questions.

\- Please, I can't do that if you're interrupting… I know, I should have told you first thing that I was from there. I should have told you that I _actually_ know Merlin and that I know how to get to him… but… Regina, I didn't because I also know he can't help you…

Regina's face closed and darkened as Maleficent's story came out. And once the dragon-witch had finish her tale she knew her friend would probably never forgive her. Regina stood looking at her feet. Both her hands on her knees. Mulan suddenly rushed in the room followed by Elsa and Snow. Regina raised a hand to prevent them from speaking. She then gazed into Maleficent's sad sorry eyes.

She used to love dearly the woman.

And she had tried to kill her nonetheless, and trapped her for twenty height years.

Regina pouted. She couldn't quite explain her feelings at the time. She couldn't really forgive her right away but she felt calm. She felt at peace. The same peace she had felt the moment she understood who she truly were in Emma's eyes. The moment she gazed into Emma's darkening eyes and knew, knew she had been wrong all this time.

\- Thank you.

She said to an understanding Maleficent.

\- Thank you for telling me that.

\- Regina I…

\- No. You don't get to talk. Not anymore. I don't know if I can ever forgive you _Morgane_ , if it is your name, but I'll try. I think… I think we owe it to each other, right ? We owe it to ourselves you and me. Look at what fate done to us… What we did to ourselves. We both turned into monsters. Well… Maybe I don't want to be a monster anymore, maybe I don't need another fucking prophecy to tell me who I am. You told me I would be left with a void in my heart, a void I would never be able to fill if I casted that spell… and I believed it. And when Emma broke the curse, when she appeared on my porch I believed it was true. But I know now that it's not. The void has always been there. I think, I have always known something was missing...

\- Regina… I hate to interrupt but Elsa just…

\- Let me finish Snow, because it actually concerns you too. Seven days ago I lost a friend. I lost a friend and with all my better judgment telling me she was lost I didn't give up this time. And it wasn't for anyone, not even for her… not for my son, not for her parents… You know why I didn't give up ? Because I cannot remember a single day in my life I haven't felt that void. It's always been there. It's always been eating me up alive. Anger seemed to be the only thing filling it. But when I saw those strands take her away I finally understood something I wish I understood long ago. The void is never going to go away. I'll be always this way... Broken. And I have to live with that... I will never feel complete. Never. But I made a promise to the little girl in the mirror long ago that I would be free. I promised myself that I would never give up fighting to be what _I wanted to be_. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. No one, you hear me, no one tells me what I can or cannot do. Not even fate or a prophecy. No one but _me_. And I am done being the villain of the story. I am done with clichés.

They all looked at her in a little bit of schock.

\- Now what ?

Asked Regina turning to Mulan.

\- The… Hem. Queen Elsa suggested that we confront the Dark One… hem... Mean, Emma.

" _Queen_ Elsa" ? Really ?

Regina pouted a smile and raised an eyelid.

\- And ? What do _you_ think ?

Mulan lowered her eyes. She quickly glimpsed at Elsa with the corner of her eyes and bit her lip.

\- As much as… I… Hem... I would strongly advise against it your majesty…

\- What ?!

Elsa looked at the small woman in incomprehension.

\- Well… I'm sorry but… See... Confronting the Dark One is not a plan in itself…

\- I'm…

\- Sorry Elsa, but Mulan's right.

Cut the queen.

\- We do need better a plan…

Confirmed Maleficent.

\- Well if only I could finish…

Started Elsa.

\- I _do_ have a plan. If I may now ?

Mulan blushed, Regina rolled her eyes and Henry walked in the room. Not that that was related.

\- So ?

Elsa smiled and lifted a hand. A small bottle of purple sand appeared.

\- Cristal dust. It's powerful enough to…

\- It won't work.

Cut Regina.

\- You don't even know what I'm going to say !

\- Yes, I do. You want to trap Emma with that dust to buy us time… And that itself might have worked if we were talking of Rumple… and it did with squid ink… But it won't work with Emma. We need a boat.

\- A what ?

\- Oh, well, deary… that's clever !

Gold appeared suddenly. Both hands on his cane. Regina smiled.

\- Well I had a good teacher and, lately, I did a little reading in minds that wasn't unhelpful… That's actually why I wanted the human Popsicle to join the party… I'm not so good at frosting things.

\- Frosting ? What are you talking about Regina ?!

Shouted a worried Snow.

\- Well… If it goes according to my plan we could actually welcome the true Emma back tonight. And if half of Maleficent's story is true well… She'll defeat the Dark Swan herself right ?

\- You just like to be right, Regina…

Said Maleficent in a smile.

\- Yes, that and plans that actually work…

Regina smiled at Maleficent and turned her weird smile to Snow.

\- Now, let's just hope your daughter likes apples better than you do…

\- What !? And also... What story ?

Regina pouted. It might have been the right time to tell stories.

\- Just sit and listen. I'm gonna do the story telling from now on.

 _ **O**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **O**_

The tree was beautiful. She had to admit that.

" Bite it Emma…"

" But, you ? "

"Please, baby… We don't have much time…"

Emma looked at her shoulder. The tree was starting to loose some of its leaves already. She could feel it was dying.

"But Regina planted it for _you_ …"

Said little Emma looking at the red apple in her small hand.

"I know sweety… but. I just can't leave you here and…"

Emma looked at her latter discovery sleeping on the floor.

"Someone has to stay for her…" continued the little girl sadly.

"Yes, sweety… I… I can't do that to her. I can't leave her here, alone forever. We both know if _I_ leave you'll disappear and she'll be left alone here."

Snow let a scream gash the quiet room at the sight of the little girl poping out of nowhere with an apple in her hand and a pony in the other.

No one made a move at first.

\- Emma !

Suddenly shouted Regina who had recovered her thoughts, rushing to the girl.

\- Are you okay ?! Why… What ha…happened...

Her words died at the little girl's sad face. She knelt and took the girl into a hug.

\- Oh honey… I'm sorry…

\- I'm sorry too Regina…

Whispered the little girl.

\- She said that she would find a way. Because she can't leave you here…

Said again the girl holding fast.

Regina looked at the girl and her heart sunk. She didn't know she could handle that much pain and sorrow.

\- Mom ?

Asked Henry. Regina looked at him and closed her eyes.

\- I… We need to go on and follow the plan… Snow, take your daughter away and my son and don't say ever again that I didn't do anything for you...

She knew Snow would only partially understand what she meant since she didn't quite finish her story. But she had no time to explain how the tree worked and her failure to save the grown Emma.

Snow would have a baby girl to raise now. It was almost as if she'd given her back all the time she'd stolen from her.

Regina jumped back on her feet and turned to Mulan.

\- Get ready to strike on my command. Elsa, Maleficent… Let's get to that Dark Castle shall we…

But as much as they could see she was exhausted they couldn't let go. They always had to know, immediately, these damned people never learned patience !

\- Regina ?!

\- Mom ?!

She heard them ask. But she couldn't take it. She felt her anger burn her stomach and mind.

\- No ! Enough !

Shouted angrily Regina.

\- Enough ! You do as I say for once ! All of you ! You wanna know what she's talking about ?! Fine ! I left a tree there, a tree made of all my hopes and all the potential happiness I had left in me. All I was able to bring with me to that reached place at least !

They all stayed silent as she turned her back at them. Wringing her hands. Her words sunk and her voice became raspy. But her tone was still a bit fast.

\- There. You know it all ! I don't get a happy ending. I don't get the _happily ever after_ ! There's nothing, nothing left for me to hope anymore ! But that doesn't mean that I will stop looking for Emma ! That doesn't change anything because there is nothing you could do about it. It's all there. All I had is in that apple ! So. Please. Everyone. Enough now… or I lost it all for nothing.

Regina had never felt that lost and alone.

Empty. Entirely empty.

And all she could think of was Henry and Emma. She had sworn an oath. Even just to herself through the reflection of a mirror.

She caught Elsa's gaze for a second. Elsa nodded.

\- Let's go.

Before anyone could say another word Maleficent white smoke surrounded the three women who opened their eyes to sight the former library. They looked back at the city. Gold's shop had burn in the morning and the grey smoke was still drawing morbid circles into the shady sky. They could also see small forms circling the dark sky, cutting holes in the columns of smoke.

It wasn't really that bad... Most of the city was not destroyed and the monsters as terrifying as they were hadn't kill anyone so far. But it shaded everyone's soul. Regina let her sight slide from building to building until she finally let her eyes fall on the mast she was searching for.

The _Jolly Roger_.

She hopped she could trust the pirate. They wouldn't get another try.

 _ **O**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **O**_

Emma opened her eyes only to find the forest.

 _A_ forest at least.

She had no idea at all as how she'd got there. And why the hell she had a bow in one hand and arrows in the back. And why the hell was she dressed as she was in the weird author's version of the Enchanted Forest ? And wearing a sword at her right side ?

She frowned.

She suddenly sighted Regina in a way below, dressed as the Evil Queen, in a blue dress, and surrounded by wolves. She smiled. Regina seemed helpless on top of her black carriage stopped in the middle of the road. She obviously didn't have magic otherwise she would use it. Rectification. She didn't seem helpless at all. Angry would be more accurate. Instead of calling for help her shouting was actually directed against the wolves. Yes. She was shouting at wolves.

Emma shook her head both amused and charmed. Then she started shooting arrows.

"Emma ?!"

Regina looked lost.

"What are _you_ doing here ? What am _I_ doing here ? Is that a dream ?! I don't remember this one…"

Regina looked down at her dress.

"I really don't remember this dream… This is all wrong... Robin was there by the way."

"Robin ? Why he would be there ?"

"That's a good question Swan, to which I'd be happy to find an answer _after_ you help me down. For some reason I don't have magic…"

Emma smiled and bit her lips.

She got close to the carriage but not enough to help her down. She knew exactly why Regina didn't remember the dream.

"Hem… Regina… How… Where exactly is Robin right now ?"

"Why ?"

"Where ?"

"Well he left ! Very disappointing actually…"

Emma smiled and stepped closer. The short bow slinging around her shoulders, she stretched out her arms towards Regina.

"Why are you smiling Swan ?"

She seized the Queen by her waist.

"Cuz I can throw arrows too."

"What ?!"

"Never mind…"

Answered Emma her eyes locked to the Queens cleavage.

"Wow… Kinda hem… I gotta admit, you had a strong taste in outfits back in the Forest hey ?"

"Well… Seeing anything you like sheriff ?"

Emma smiled. Both her hands were still on Regina's waist.

"No… It's fine, I saved you so…"

Emma stepped away from the Queen and grinned.

"What ?!"

"What "what" ? Did you expect anything ?"

Regina frowned. This dream was really, really weird. But she had to admit Emma's outfit was a turn on. The same one she was wearing in the alternate reality the author had wrote.

She smiled. Then frowned and pouted.

Robin turning his back as a coward ? Emma in prince-charming-mode with a bow and a sword ? Her as Evil Queen and a hot cleavage ?

That looked like a cheap scenario for an X rated movie.

She smiled again as it stroke her.

"That's not mine !"

"What ?"

Frowned Emma still smiling.

Regina's smile widened and she took a lascivious pause.

"So what ? Am I supposed to beg and be all girly about you saving me miss Swan or are you gonna do something about my dress ?"

Emma looked up and her smug smile turned into a surprised face. Regina raised an eyelid and stole the smug. Her brown eyes shone into Emma's green marbles. Emma gasped.

"What about your dress Regina ?"

"It's too tight…"

Emma gasped again and shook her head. Now that was hot.

"Hem… Owe ?"

Regina pouted. She liked it better when she was in charge of the planning of the dream. She was about to take control of the situation when she heard the noise the bow and arrows made when it fell on the floor. Emma's hands slipped back on her waist and slowly went down to her butt.

"So… Now, this is the part where you go all girly about me saving you with a bow…"

"Owe, is this _now_ ?"

"Ya, it's now. And you need to do it right, like can you cry or something ?"

Regina rolled her eyes and let a little giggle out.

"Oh and am I supposed to call you _S_ _avior_ too ?"

Emma squeezed the ass and pushed Regina to back the carriage.

"Not an obligation…"

Answered Emma in a smile. She let her tongue slowly roll on her bottom lip. Her eyes moved from Regina's lips down to her cleavage and then stopped on the shinning black coachwork.

"I've always kindda wanted to climb in one of these…"

"Well that can be arranged…"

Whispered Regina's raspy voice.

"I know, right… So, wanna give me the tour ?"

"Sure."

Regina turned on herself and seized the handle. Then gasped and moaned. Emma had push her against the thing and she could feel her in her back. Emma's hands slipped from her waist to her belly and started to travel down.

"Put your hands on the wall."

Ordered Emma.

Regina obeyed and turned her head to see Emma as much as her position allowed her to.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for me to play the nice little princess offering herself in return of the saving ?"

"You wouldn't do that… You would probably just rip my heart out for fun."

Said Emma leaning a bit to grasp the dress at knee height. Once she lifted enough matter her fingers entered in contact with her skin. Regina leaned back to reach more contact. Emma hid her face in her neck. Her hands finally reached their goal. She felt Regina's knees weaken at the contact of her fingers on her crotch. Her legs spread by instinct. Emma slid her knee in between and at the same time let her hands fly to Regina's hands.

"Well… About that tour… Would you be much obliged as to open the door for me ?"

And she lifted her knee and kissed Regina's neck who moaned and freed her right hand. She pushed the door open as Emma caressed her arms slowly going to her breast.

Emma took a step back and grabbed Regina's right hand. She passed it from her right hand to her other hand and moved towards the door. Regina briefly raised an eyelid and smiled. But she played her part and up in the carriage.

Emma stayed outside for a moment. She looked at Regina who sat on one side and wiped the folds on her dress. Emma closed her eyes. It smelled leather she thought. She felt her arousal strengthen. She suddenly remembered her sword and drew it out. She watched it and smiled. Regina cocked her head to the side. She didn't looked slightly scared.

Emma tossed away the sword and climbed up. She sat in front of Regina for a second looking at her burning chocolate eyes. She slowly put a knee on the floor. A shy gasp broke from Regina. The queen's knees slightly moved away from one another instinctively.

Emma leaned but didn't kiss her. She put her left elbow on the leather of the bench. Her hand shyly entered in contact with Regina's dress.

Their eyes were locked in a heated glance.

Regina's lips opened as she painfully awaited more. The air became thin. Breathing was a problem. They both felt their arousal fill the small space.

Emma slowly drove her right fingers on Regina's ankle. The contact of the bare skin, soft, felt like a sudden burn. Regina slowly blinked.

"Let me help you... Your majesty..."

Whispered Emma as her hand was traveling up to Regina's knee.

"Oh yes, please..."

Emma smiled and leaned forwarder. She gently caught Regina's lips as her fingertips reached the wet lace of the queen's underwear. She draw small circles and her kiss got suddenly warmer. Both Regina's hands found their place in her hair. The queen moaned and pushed her sex to Emma's hand in asking. Emma could feel her own wetness and clenched her thighs. Her other hand joined the first under the dress, pushing the matter away. Regina moaned again in the kiss and let her own hands explore the parts of Emma's body she could access.

Emma broke the kiss breathing heavily and grabbed Regina's butt, pulling their body in contact. Regina's core was against her waist. They started moving together. Both moaning. Emma began to untie the black laces holding back Regina's breasts.

Once they were free she took a nipple in her mouth and moaned at the contact of the soft skin hardening under her tongue. Regina was pulling hardly her head against her breast.

Obviously, she had the effect she expected.

Catching the other nipple with the mouth Emma grabbed Regina's pants softly and started to pull. The woman moaned and waived to help her take the guilty thing away.

Emma smiled.

She let a moment pass without touching her. She just looked at her, heavily breathing and waiting. Her dark brown eyes filled in desire. Lips swollen open. Red as wet juicy apples. Both nipples hard. Dark pink. Oh and the color of her skin...

Emma gasped at her open legs. Regina defenseless sex was hers. She seized a lip between two fingers, breaking yet another moan from the queen. And finally draw a finger in. Still caressing the lips with the other fingers. Regina's hands searched a hold above her head. And she missed a breathe. Eyes shut.

But that wasn't long.

Regina's closed eyes suddenly burst open. She looked angry, or determined.

"Touch yourself !"

She ordered in a whisper.

Stealing a breath from Emma.

Emma obeyed without hesitation and reached roughly for Regina's mouth in the same movement. They were dancing. Dancing. Regina's hand covering her own hand. As they both felt the release was near Emma broke the kiss and retired her hands. Without an instant to lose she leaned and kissed Regina's sex angrily, drawing a sore surprised scream this time. Her tongue started to explore the woman's wet core. She smelled great. She could stay there forever, she thought. If only she didn't need to feel her come so bad... Regina's hand grasped tightly Emma's hair and her movements started to loose their regularity. The walls of her vagina suddenly released a burst of waves and she screamed her orgasm. Then whispered Emma's name.

Emma caught her lips into a warm kiss to calm her down but it had the contrary effect. Regina pushed her on the other side and smiled.

"My turn."

She bossily dropped. Emma gasped as Regina's palm entered in contact with her sex through her pants.

"Are you wet ?"

Emma tried to answer but could only breathe heavily and moan. She felt Regina's smile in her neck. The queen's tongue drove her crazy as she draw the lines of her jaw and neck. Her palm still firmly moving against Emma's crotch. She only noticed Regina had open her shirt when she felt the contact of her tongue on her already hard nipple.

Trying to fight for control she opened her eyes and seized Regina's face in both hands. Forcing her to move up and forward. She then forced Regina to sit on her. As she felt Regina's hand entering her pants and reaching her sex she drove two fingers in the other woman without breaking the kiss.

They moved faster and faster until the release both overcame them. Waves of pleasure seized their sweating bodies huddled together.

Whispering rumblings of their names.

Softly sinking in the warm feeling of the other one's sent and voice.

A voice ?

Thought Regina.

A voice ?

"Don't go..."

Asked Emma softly caressing her back and leaving a line of light kisses on her breasts.

Regina frowned.

"It was a dream then ?"

She asked.

"I dunno."

Answered Emma leaning back against the bench. Her hands resting on Regina's waist.

"It felt real..."

Said Regina.

"Yah."

"Is it your dream Emma ?"

Emma frowned, thinking.

"Well... I guess I already kinda dreamed about saving you while Robin was running away and we kinda ended up hem... in the carriage. But... it is the first time it feels this way. Usually it's just very frustrating. And not very hem..."

Regina smiled.

"Satisfactory ?"

She proposed.

Emma blushed and nodded while leaving a soft kiss on her chest.

"Well, it's much better when you decide to do stuff too." she mumbled, her face still in Regina's breasts.

Regina let a small laugh out. She felt good. She felt real. But then, if it wasn't a dream, why did she hear this annoying noise in the background ?

A voice was coming through to her.

Calling her name.

She breathed.

What happened exactly ?

"Regina ?! Regina !?"

\- What ?

\- Oh dear god, Regina ! R'you alright ?

Snow. It was Snow's voice.

What happened ?

\- What... What...

Her head was spinning. The world was. Or both. She could vomit, right now. The pain burst suddenly. Like a blade in her ears. She felt cold.

Her breathing was white smoke.

She tried to get focus. Her vision was blur. She couldn't remember what happened.

She guessed the shadow with long dark hair was Mulan.

She caught the hand she was offering. All was smoky and loud.

Mulan helped her up.

\- You're bleeding, we need to take you to the camp...

\- Camp ?

\- You told me to organize. I did. And you did well cause... Hem... It didn't go as planned. We lost right ? Where is she now ?

Regina's sight settled back to normal. She shrugged. Then she gasped at the sight of her city. Sure there wasn't a single incendiary left.

All was frozen though.

She turned around and spotted Elsa, looking sorry. Her sempiternal blue dress was messed up and her nose bleeding. They were in the middle of town, close to the docks. David looked older and was looking away. His sword was broken. Robin's had an arm bleeding and no arrows left. Snow's hair was partially burned on top of her head and the few merry men she could see looked like lost boys.

Maleficent was sited, leaning against a wall. Eyes closed.

\- Maleficent ? Are you...

\- I'm fine Regina. Just shocked.

The blonde turned her tired face to her. Her hair was messy and her nice suit ruined.

\- I... What happened ?! Did you freeze her ?!

Shouted Snow.

\- How... How many losses ?

Asked Regina to Mulan without a glimpse to Snow.

\- Hem... I dunno really. Maybe none. None that I know of anyway, so far. I'm not sure. I... We need to take cover to the camp. Your son will be there and everyone else.

\- In the forest ?

\- No. The mines. The fairies said they would be able to enact a protection spell with the residual fairy dust there and the crystal powder Elsa brought with her... So.

\- Good. Let's go. Who's driving by the way ? Cause, I'm dry.

\- Well, me too...

Sadly said Elsa wiping her nose.

\- Youth...

Complained humorously Maleficent enveloping everyone in a grey white smoke.

It was weird and dark and it smelled bad but, at least, everyone seemed to have make it back. Like, the whole town. It was both cute and terrifying. The whole town living underground in the mines. Holding together as Emma, their savior, was destroying the town. All alone with her monsters.

\- Robin !

Shouted Zelena's worried voice.

\- Ohrh ! Let me go already !

She complained trying to get rid of Grumpy's hold.

\- Zelena ! Are you okay ?!

With a sorry glimpse to Regina the man ran to the red haired woman and took her in his harms. Regina smiled sadly and shook her head.

\- What a douche !

Ruby said in an angry outburst. She looked as defeated as anyone else. Her face was covered in blood.

Regina frowned at first, ready to answer, defend the man even, but then she let her whole body release in her son's sudden embrace. She turned to face him and put her own arms around his shoulders. She put a shy kiss on his cheek.

\- I'm sorry Henry, we kind of failed again.

\- And I froze the whole town !

Complained Elsa, really worried.

Mulan smiled and started to laugh.

\- Ya, it's true ! It is oddly cool though...

She said at the blonde's guilty face.

Regina looked at the warrior, whose laugh started to respectfully repel. But Regina burst out laughing too.

\- Well, I've always wanted to build an ice rink in town !

Regina's joke drew Snow and Granny laughter to join theirs. Elsa pouted, pretending to be vexed but couldn't help a smile in her eyes.

\- So... What _really_ happened ?

Asked Gold.

\- We managed to corner Emma in the port but...

Said Regina painfully.

\- The _Jolly Roger_ wasn't there anymore.

Continued Elsa.

\- What ?! Hook ran away ?!

Shouted Snow very shocked.

\- Oh, that would actually have been better...

Bitterly cut Maleficent.

\- No, as a matter of fact he turned on her side.

Dropped frigidly Regina.

\- What ? What do you mean ?!

Frowned Emma's father.

Regina looked David in the eyes without a strand of pity for the man. Anger. Only anger. But it wasn't towards him. And she saw that David understood that.

He nodded. Looking as angry as she was. And as deceived.

Betrayed.

\- I don't get it ! Why did you plan to do anyway ?!

\- We planned to trap her under salted water. Frozen. Henry.

Calmly explained Elsa.

\- It's... Water, sea water is a little bit magic Henry. It's very complicated... It wouldn't have lasted but it might have been enough to find us a way to take her out. Or find Merlin...

Said Gold.

\- Well, about him...

Started Maleficent.

They all turned to her. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. Her daughter's glare was too much to hold. Not everyone had listen to Regina's stories earlier.

\- Yeah, he won't help much even if we can find him...

Continued Regina smiling to her friend.

Maleficent silently thanked her and nodded.

\- But...

\- We'll see what we can do to find him, right Maleficent ?

Snow asked as if nothing was wrong. Maleficent smiled.

\- Yeah, you do that. I need to sleep.

Dropped Regina walking towards Dr Hopper. Abandoning them. She didn't feel so good. Hopper was installing beds on the floor and organizing people. His dog obediently sitting at his feet.

While she passed near them she caught Tinkerbell talking with a shy voice to Ruby, whose cheek was deeply cut.

\- Are you okay ? I... Thank you. You saved me !

Said the fairy gently drying the cut.

The wolf woman smiled widely. Was she blushing ?

\- Anytime, Tink.

She whispered in a sore voice her eyes deeply sunk in the fairy's eyes.

Regina smiled.

This whole town started to fall apart and go crazy.

She leaned heavily on an uncomfortable mattress and fell asleep right away.

 _ **O**_

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _ **O**_

Snow.

There was snow everywhere.

Were was she ?

"Regina ?"

"Emma !"

She ran to the blonde without thinking and took her in her arms. Tears ran free from her tired eyes.

"Are you ok ?"

Asked Emma a hand on her cheek.

"Yes. Everyone is fine. I'm just exhausted."

"Hook is in the house."

Regina looked at her, surprised.

"You..."

They were actually talking to each other. But it was only a dream...

"How are we talking ?"

"I think it's the _Inbetween_ , Regina. Or the apple."

She answered.

"Or both."

Added Regina.

Emma nodded.

Regina turned away crying.

"Hey... Don't cry. We'll find a way. We always do. You and me. We rock."

Regina turned back to face her, smiling. She wiped her tears.

"Oh, do we ?"

"Yeah ! Remember that thing with the moon ? In Neverland. And that other thing when the trigger was going to kill us all ? And the icy giant ?!"

Regina's smile widened. A wave of love turned her insides upside down.

"We totally rock. Swanqueen team rule !"

Regina laughed. She couldn't restrain herself. She kissed Emma quickly. Emma caught her in her arms and pushed the kiss forward. Their lips parted and their tongues met. Hands traveling on the other's back. Holding together.

"I want you now."

Whispered Emma.

Her hands slid under Regina's purple sweater. The woman moaned and her own hands began to untie Emma's belt.

It was good without the costumes too. Thought Emma.

Before they could think over what they were doing they were leaning on the cold coat of snow. Kissing each other as if they were trying to hurt each other. They were fighting for control.

Anger melted with moans of pleasure. Emma was on top of Regina, kissing her firmly holding her hands over her head. Her knee pushing against Regina's crotch. Regina's thigh pushing against her own. She was wet right away. Drugged in the woman's sent.

"Oh Regina..."

She couldn't hold her hands indefinitely. She began to caress her soft belly and breasts again and felt Regina's hands explore her back.

The woman finished to open her jeans and rushed a hand inside.

Emma moaned. Holding over the other woman with both hands in the snow. She let Regina's fingers drive. She couldn't move. She wouldn't move. She felt a finger. Then two.

She was really getting good at this.

She was starting to know her body well too.

Regina gently pushed her, forcing her to lean on the side, without breaking the contact. She continued her slow movements inside Emma. Moaning with her as her own arousal met Emma's.

"I want to make you _come_..."

She whispered.

Emma gasped and held a scream.

She sank her nails in Regina's back and softly bit her shoulder. Regina moaned and accelerated. Rushing another finger deeply between Emma's widely spread legs. They grabbed each other as a burning wave burst from their sexes to their chests. Sucking every last breathes and thoughts out of them. Leaving them shaky and moist.

Regina didn't realise right away she was crying.

Emma gently pulled her tighter in a warm embrace.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough Emma..."

"You don't have to be. You and me both... We are. We are strong together."

Regina dove into Emma's green marbles. She could see the world there. She could see herself in these eyes. And it was the first reflexion of freedom she had ever seen. The woman she saw in Emma's eyes was her. Truly her.

"I love you Emma."

Said the queen.

 _ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

 _So this is it. As said the rate of publication is going to be slower._

 _Don't hesitate in telling me what you thought of it so far. Really, I mean, even if it's only to say that you hate it... I would love reviews, even the worst... And I could use it right now._

 _Thank you for the previous reviews (especially the apple pie with Ice-cream on top, as long as it's vanilla ^^). It really goes to my heart._

 _Personal note unrelated to the story: In Lovecraft's short story "_ The call of Cthulhu" _there is a boat named Emma..._


	9. Chapter 9 Last Swan Standing

**That Story Broke**

 _ **N**_ _ **otes :**_

 _So... You knew it from the beginning it had to come a little bit darker near the end right ?_

 _I mean, it's not like if I wrote a happy land made of fur and candy... From the first chapter you knew. Well, it is going to get darker._

 _And I should warn the sensible spirits and all, but really, let's be honest, they all quit long ago._

 _I am quite honestly exhausted that this story is coming to it's end, it's good but sad too. I wish I did some things better though. Maybe the next story will be better._

 _I'm still longing for more reviews but, after that one chapter I guess I will give up on that._

 _Thank you my one and fist reviewer_ Sailor Sayuri _, it goes to my heart..._

 _The last chapter will come in due time. It's been shaped but not written._

 _Sorry for any mistakes in the writing I had to post it tonight because I felt like it, so._

 _Long live SwanQueen._

 _ **Rating M. and more.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::oOo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **9\. Last Swan Standing**_

Regina woke up searching for Henry.

The whole world was screaming.

The walls of the universe were tense to the break point. The Earth was growling its pain. And the mine's walls were starting to shake and go down. They had to escape.

Without she even had to think about it purple smoke burst inside the thin corridors, breathing like fire, swirling, catching every last breathing creature in the mines in a last resort.

Regina's instincts sent everyone flying at the surface, abruptly.

They all fell against the others, heavily, some still sleeping. They landed in the worst disorder in the forest, hitting the trees and the earth painfully. A mere second after, the mines were collapsing on themselves. As was the town.

Everyone looked at everyone in shock.

Regina's head immediately felt like it was going to explode and she fell on her knees, crying out of pain. She pushed her palms against her head. As if she could cut through her skull and skin with her fingers, reach her brain hand suck the pain out.

Screams. She didn't even hear her own screams underneath the loud noise of her ache.

\- Mom ! Mom !

\- Regina !

She was burning inside. The magic was too much. Before Henry could reach to her, her hands burst in fire.

\- Don't ! I can't hold it !

She growled to her son. Teeth clenched together. Terrified to hurt him.

The magic was eating her up. Too much light and strength. She had done what none had ever done. Transporting that much people at the same time required much more power than she thought she had.

She didn't really think though.

She tried to concentrate, screaming, to put the fire out. Everyone was surrounding her from a secured distance.

Snow looked terrified. She wanted to run to her but Henry was firmly gripping her. David was holding their son.

\- Get. Back !

Screamed Regina her jaws glued to one another. Her whole body tensed as waves of rough magic burst from every corner of the earth at the same time. All trying to enter the small cells of the witch's body. She felt her bones ready to break, her blood ready to boil.

A circle of fire rushed out of her chest lifting her from the floor.

The magic wave flew over and trough everyone but without burning anyone.

Its strength left Regina out of breath before she passed out.

She could hear Snow and Henry running towards her, screaming her name.

The dusty cloud was only starting to fall back towards the whole where their world had been. Were Regina's town had stood for nearly thirty years. Only the forest in which they were standing remained. And at its center, there was a single form.

No more monsters.

No more anything.

Emma.

Emma was standing in the ashes of their world.

Her cape of feathers slowly floating in a cool smooth wind. Head down. They could only see her from far away. But even in the distance the effect was frightening. Her blonde shinny hair surrounding her head, lightly falling on her shoulders.

Had they been closer they would have heard the sound of the feathers clapping like birds wings do. She raised her head and everyone felt her gaze in their chests.

As Mulan, Henry and Ruby were petting a still absent Regina Snow's instinct rose, shamefully a little late for her own taste. She searched for little Emma and called for the child but as they all soon realized she was nowhere.

They all looked towards Emma again, in despair. They were truly lost. And terrified. Mothers and fathers gathered their children. But none knew what exactly to do.

And suddenly the Dark One's voice resonated, a squall of pure anger.

\- Re-Gi-Naaaa !

She yelled in the distance.

That was a cold voice. Charged in hatred. In pain.

The call of an opponent.

Regina moaned painfully in her son's arms. He was crying.

Elsa was standing very still above them. Mulan rose at her side and her comforting hand flew to the blonde's shoulder.

The truth was, it was a fight none of them had been ready for. Emma was their friend and they couldn't get pass it.

No matter what.

Regina moaned again and opened her eyes. Her head still ached a bit.

She felt out of strength.

Barely any magic left.

Her suit was ruined. She smiled at the thought. Feeling silly to think about that then.

Elsa nodded as if talking to herself. And she started walking towards Emma.

\- Wait !

Shouted Mulan.

\- Don't try to stop me.

Dropped dryly the queen.

\- I had no intention to, my queen...

Answered the warrior.

\- Yeah. Let's do this...

Whispered Ruby following them suddenly.

One by one, slowly, people just joined the three women.

\- They have no magic ! Or not enough ! They're gonna get killed !

Feared Gold.

Regina got up with her son's help and wiped out the dirt on her clothes. She put a hand on her son's cheek and closed her eyes.

\- I love you Henry. Please forgive me...

\- Mum...

Tried the boy.

But he was already with Snow and David and the baby at the town line. Her last strand of magic.

They all shouted of anger and surprise.

Snow smiled and, following her heart she tossed her baby in Henry's arms and pushed him. The teenager couldn't help crossing the town line. He shouted in surprise. Feeling a bit betrayed by everyone.

He couldn't see but he knew his gran parents wouldn't follow.

And he was right.

Smiling at each other they started to run on the empty road. What ever Regina had in mind, they would not back down from a fight.

From _this_ fight.

At the top of the hill Regina smiled both shyly and proudly at Gold, and to answer him she just said:

\- Well, dear... They don't need magic. They're heroes. Heroes never run.

And she started to walk towards Emma.

Towards her last fight.

Towards a most certain death as she had no magic left.

And Emma started to laugh. A bright and loud laughter. The echo of sorrow. Echo of solitude and pain. The laughter rolled like the horses of a thousand Huns thrown to battle. Like walls of mirror breaking and water falling to the abyss.

And their hearts went cold at its sound.

Yes she laughed as her mind was clear at last. She had become o _ne_ again. The most dark of ones. And coming to her was her last ingredient to destroy the town line and let magic devour the rest of the world. For she would be the queen of this new world. She would shape it to match her pain and sorrow.

She would shape it to last for ages, a world of solitude and ashes. No man nor woman would escape her deathly embrace.

They would pay for her pain. They would pay for their egoism. For their cowardice. For their love. And for so much more.

For there is no stronger force than darkness.

She shook her head, trying to fight the pain of the loud voices in her head.

She smiled.

Coming to her was the resilient heart of Regina. Every strand of hate and desire she had towards the woman was waiting for the moment she could plunge her hand in her chest. Every part of her filled with the anger of knowing she was the one that had ripped her from her parents, her world, her childhood... Every last part of jealousy telling her that Regina had stolen Henry from her.

Emma was full again. Love and hate. No more divisions in her head. She loved the woman that she knew and she hated the Queen.

She could only see one path.

Death.

One of them had to die. That all made sense in her head now. It was her. Regina. It had always been about Regina. And the voices agreed on that. But they didn't agree on who should die. The sides were getting stronger. Love, hate. They were splitting up. Only this time no _Inbetween_ to hide into. No other body, no other world.

This time she was full, full of her own contradictions and mysteries. This time she was One. And she understood what it meant. To hate for love and love the hatred. Anger was her water, her air. Anger was everything.

She saw Regina walking fast to join Elsa, Mulan and Ruby on the front line.

She was surprised to see how many of them had come to kill her.

She was proud too.

She kept thinking of the joys she had had there. In Storybrooke. She kept convincing herself how beautiful the town was, in how much happiness Henry had grown into because of Regina.

She kept thinking how many things she had missed of his childhood. How many birthday presents, how many smiles. And her parents ?

And Neal ?

She searched for Gold in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't too surprised about that.

She kept thinking how easy it had been to wallow in Regina's dreams. She kept trying to remember her sent, the sound of her voice, her laughter. The way her eyes shone when she was angry. The way she moved. The way she moaned when she made love to her. All the reminders she had to destroy the one that had taken everything from her.

Even love.

When they arrived a hundred meters from her they stopped. Elsa and Maleficent had their hands up. Ready to fight. The others had swords.

Emma smiled.

She still couldn't decide if she should kill them all or have them watch her destroy the world they had blindly left outside, pretending they weren't part of it. The world she had been raised in. _Her_ world.

A place without happy ending.

Yes.

They should watch. She would crush their souls before she'd kill them.

She snapped her fingers and shadows appeared between her and them. Shadows of beings. Tall and blond beings.

Beautiful and cold as death.

Thin and muscular.

Elves as they don't exist in _their_ stupid world of fairy tales. Elves as existed in her mind. Elves of darkness, shinning with light.

\- Regina...

She whispered in a painful tone. She longed to seize the woman and fuck her on spot. She longed to seize her and strangle her take the last strand of life out of her.

The creatures lifted their swords and the battle begun. Metal against metal. Flesh against teeth. She took advantage of the rush and fear to approach her goal.

The witch was surprisingly good with a sword.

Emma felt the woman had no magic left. She smiled.

Regina cut elegantly in an expert move at a shadows chest and, following the move, turned around and led her blade into another. Both faded away leaving her to face only Emma.

Emma smiled malevolently.

And suddenly she felt the need of and audience.

She lifted her arms and sent everyone to the floor. The shadows faded away. Regina was still standing in front of her.

\- You took everything from me...

Whispered Emma.

\- My family. My land. My son...

\- Emma...

\- My heart.

\- Emma !

Shouted Snow's voice in the crowd. She looked like she had ran. Regina looked at them, frightened. They only gave her a smile.

\- YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME !

Yelled Emma.

Regina took a step forward.

\- Yes. Yes I did.

Emma searched for pity in her eyes but found only pain and... love ?

\- Emma... Leave them be. Please. It's me. It's me you want.

\- Yes... You're right. You're very right my Queen... But mostly... It's your heart I _need_!

She shouted while sinking her hand in the chest of the woman she hated and loved the most. She ripped the heart out of it's caged and smiled.

\- Much brighter, now, are we... My dear, dear, Evil Queen ?

It was mostly bright red indeed.

\- Emma !

Shouted a few imploring voices.

Regina sighted.

They all saw that.

Even Emma.

But they all wrongly thought they knew why.

Even Emma.

As Emma had seized her heart Regina felt a glimpse of magic. Only an echo.

She remembered a long gone memory.

Only a glimpse.

She was a girl. Merely three or four. She was longing to swim with the birds swirling at a pound's surface. Ducks and swans. As her mother was looking away she escaped and joined the water.

Without thinking, believing the mere sight of a movement made her able to copy it, she entered the water. Soon she was drowning but her mother hadn't see her yet.

The girl didn't yell nor gasped.

She had become a swan.

The purest of magic had surrounded her and, in fact she _had_ copy it. Copy life itself.

Regina smiled.

Emma frowned and understood she had missed something. But before she could even think Regina's hand swiftly draw her own heart from her chest.

Everyone gasped. Emma looked at her darkened heart in disbelief.

\- No ! No ! You can't I saw your mother ! You... No... No...

Regina felt the void that was inside of her. She was empty.

Fully empty. Empty of all.

No pain. No love. No fear.

The world around didn't even felt real.

She couldn't fail.

She wouldn't fail.

She accepted her death gratefully. Emma would live. Henry would be safe.

She knew who she was and the purpose of her suffering. The purpose of her resiliency. Emma was right. The darkness inside of her had understood what none had seen before... She, Regina, was the master of darkness. Capable of turning it to light.

She closed her eyes and called upon her magic luring in the air, in the trees, in every tiniest part of the dust. Her magic had never left.

Magic cannot be destroyed. Only changed. Shaped. Pushed away.

And her mother could never had taken it away from her, not really. Not forever.

She let the black strands of Emma's heart leak to her fingers, swirl around it, as Emma stood frozen by fear.

And after she had successfully ripped all darkness from her heart, the darkness trapped inside of the woman she loved started to leak out as well. The dark strands reaching out the same way they came. A squall of blue and black. Circling to the sky.

The dagger appeared out of nowhere. Spinning on it's tip on the floor between the two women. And as the strands coming out of Emma started to thicken, the knife started to fade. Turning to the same black matter.

Before it was all over Regina smiled sadly to Emma. Only to her. And pushed roughly her heart back were it belonged, causing the blonde to gasp.

Emma remembered that she, herself, was holding the queen's heart and threw it back to Regina's chest. She desperately wanted to talk but couldn't think of anything.

As the last strand left Emma the two women were lifted in the air. The cloud of darkness angrily shooting blue waves of pain at them both. And, in them, reflected as sun rays on a dark cloud were the shapes of two swans.

\- Regina !

Suddenly shouted Emma in a sore, tired voice. But her own at last. She felt the magic. She felt its strength. A strength she couldn't control or comprehend.

She was terrified.

Terrified to loose her again.

\- I love you, Emma... I love you more than anything in the world.

Simply said Regina also reaching for Emma's hands.

The queen's voice resonated, covering the loud noise of the dark clouds.

And as everyone gasped, as Emma's hands finally touched Regina's, a blast of light stroke, covering everything with its bright, blinding ray.

And the whole world stopped spinning for the last of a heart beat as Regina felt her whole being slipping away into emptiness.

At the town line Henry changed the baby's position and felt an itch. Small. Almost unnoticeable. As if his heart had just missed a beat.

And the air fell into flaming pieces. The yellow line cutting the road in half appeared.

The magic wall was down.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Review ? Please ?_


	10. Chapter 10 What Ever After ?

**That Story Broke**

 ** _Chapter 10_ What Ever After ?**

 _ **notes :**_

 _I'm never sorry when I kill a character._

 _Long live SwanQueen and the ECHR._

oOo

 _Five swans flew over. Night fell from their wings_

 _Flashing a dusky white. The cool night fell_

 _To underwater calm. Sea rose in spray._

 _The few stars came in quiet._

 _Later the moon lit in heaven. Giant as fate_

 _Cloudranges lay in alabaster, while_

 _I walked smoking on gravel roads and thought_

 _Of death, love, the unspoken poem._

 _Then in the faceless night from dark to dark_

 _Wind rioted ravenous, unchanging wind_

 _Remorseless and inane, demonic wind._

 _I turned and lay unsleeping._

 _Now wind remains. The leaves by storm are shaken._

 _Sun falls on granite. Sandgrains seaward shudder._

 _Earth the inhuman aphiteatre Chaos._

 _Hope ends in huge and shallow air._

oOo

« Regina ? »

Emma's head was aching. Million drums. Hundred horns.

Sounds.

Voices. Distant humming.

And she had no body.

She realised that without fear. She realised that like one remember they forgot to buy pepper. It's no big deal. You'll see tomorrow about that. It's not like you really needed it right now. In that moment.

But her consciousness suddenly woke up and ordered her to panic.

« Seriously ?! No body ! Body ! Swan, you don't have a _body_ and it's no biggy ?! »

She giggled. She kind of liked the small conversations with herself, in her head. Not that she didn't do that before she turned into the Dark One but... it was different. She actually had _met_ herself. So.

She frowned. Well. She thought of frowning which was close enough.

« Regina !? »

The fear that the woman she loved, no reason to deny it now, was dead or hurt was painful. In her mind. It was weird though, not being able to _feel_. Like feel in her body. She would have never guessed how much one get used to their own body. Used to feel with said body, without thinking about it. Like, right now she would have liked to feel the small sensation of ache in her chest at the thought of Regina dead. The fact that she was not feeling it even added to her pain. She wanted to feel her heart break accordingly to the thought. The connection between mind and body gone she missed it more than she would have ever imagined.

« Regina ?! »

And now she was scared. And lost. And very eager to get her body and Regina back. Not necessarily in that order.

« Reg... »

« Yes, dear. No need to yell... »

« Regina ?! R'you okay ?! You... »

« Yes, dear. I'm fine. You ? »

« Ya... Guess... I can't feel my body though. » mumbled Emma.

« Yes, that's unfortunate. It seems I can't feel mine either. »

Emma rolled her eyes mentally at the incredible calm Regina demonstrated.

« I know you're rolling eyes, Emma... » said the woman she couldn't see and that couldn't see her.

« But I really don't see the point in panicking. It's not going to be of any help. » explained Regina.

True, thought Emma. She kept it for herself though.

« Hey ! How come we can talk ?! »

« Good question, dear. For which I regret to say I have no answer what so ever... »

« Mm... Too bad... » sighted Emma. Mentally. Which she found even weirder than frowning or having her heart broken.

« Regina ? Do you think we could be dead ? » ventured Emma.

Regina sighted, mentally. And basically had the same reflexion than Emma about it. Slightly more elaborated though.

« I don't think so... But, I can't exclude the possibility. »

She would have loved to be able to pace right now. It does help the thinking.

She sighted again.

Again. Weird. Empty.

But suddenly a chill came.

She was glad to realise she could _feel_ it. First on her back. Then upper.

Emma just had the same feeling. Obviously. She shouted.

« D'you feel that ?! »

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. Still mentally, but, however, it was a start...

« Yes, dear. »

The first image the two women saw was one of a lake. A cool wide lake. White smoke evaporated on its surface, due to the cold probably. It seemed that all there was was water. The lake had no end.

The moon was there. A pale white circle in a bright blue sky.

It seemed to be morning.

During the day anyhow.

And as if it was the most natural thing in the world they acknowledged their own presence in this world of water. They turned to each other and smiled. Then suddenly Emma glanced at their feet.

« We're standing on water ! »

« It seems so, yes. »

« How is it that you're always so calm about everything ?! »

Regina pouted, not agreeing at all. It seemed to her that she had been rather angry most of her life. Why would people always only remember her calm moments over the anger then ?

« I don't know about _always_ , dear, but I don't see the urge to panic right now I suppose. »

Emma rolled her eyes, at last she was able to feel it. She thanked, well... anything or anyone for that, then she smiled. She realised the urgent urge she had to do something.

So she did it.

Regina gasped at first contact of Emma's lips brutally ghosted to hers, then smiled and pulled the woman closer.

« I missed you... » whispered Emma against her lips.

Regina pushed back and watched Emma, not letting go.

Their eyes met. Holding together. Entwined. Regina's arms on Emma's waist. Her fingers interlaced laying on the small of Emma's back. Emma's arms on Regina's shoulders, she let her fingers play with the hair of the woman. The ones on the neck especially.

They both quietly indulge in the moment. In each other's presence and body.

« I'm not even scared anymore, really. » noticed out loud Emma very quietly.

Regina smiled and pulled her in another kiss. Quicker and softer.

« Well, I am, dear. » she whispered.

« Don't be... everything will be fine. »

« How do you know ? How _would_ you know ? »

« I'm a _Charming_ , remember ? »

Emma smiled playfully at a Regina all rolling eyes and smiling.

A flash of memory came at Regina. The day in her vault when Emma had ask for her to be friends. She had that same smile, thought Regina. The exact same smile when Regina made her turn away admitting she didn't _want_ to kill her.

Emma had that smile when she said " _See... That's a start_ ".

« A penny for your thoughts... » said Emma.

Regina shook her head and smiled, bit her lip.

« I think I'm going to be a little terrified for just a little while... yet. » she choose to say shyly.

« I'll protect you. » firmly said Emma « I can throw arrows, you know... » she humored, in reference of the dream they had shared.

Regina giggled.

« I know, dear. I know you'll protect me... »

« Yah... But... I don't really think you need it though. »

« Oh, don't I ? »

« Nope. I'm pretty sure you created all this. » said lightly Emma nodding to point two swans swirling slowly on the surface. One black, one white.

Regina frowned.

« How... »

She looked at Emma who was still looking at her smiling.

« You're kinda amazing. You know that, right ? »

« What on earth makes you think _I_ did that ?! »

« Well, I didn't do it. For a starter. And also... I was the Dark One for a few days, learned a few things about magic, and... Also I saw you take away the darkness from me, so... Figured... You know. »

Regina pouted.

« Well that's a problem, then. »

« Why, babe ? »

« Don't ever call me that again. » said calmly the queen glancing at the birds who where turning away. The white one's left wing was black. The black one had a white right wing. So they seemed uni-color from one side when facing each other, their necks forming the shape of a heart.

« Well, it's problematic, since I have no idea what so ever how to get back to Storybrooke... »

Emma shrugged.

« We'll manage. »

« Now, look who is over-optimistic ?! »

Emma giggled a little.

They eventually let go of one another, much to Emma's disappointment. Regina did feel a bit silly, she wasn't much of a sick-in-love-high-school-girl kind of person.

Regina sceptically tried to take a few steps on the surface. Her high heels making small circles on the water.

She frowned.

They were in deed walking on water.

« I killed Blue. » said suddenly Emma with a painful expression painted on her face.

« Yes. »

Well, not that that was a big loss, thought the former queen. She mentally reprimanded herself.

« She... Well... »

Regina frowned. She couldn't think of a single thing to say to comfort Emma without looking like a sociopath herself. Which wasn't her plan. But really she didn't see why it would be so problematic to have killed that annoying person. Well, of course it _was_ unfortunate. But, bad ? Not really.

« She was lying a lot. Still pretending to be the Mother Virgin, so... I say she got it coming... »

« Regina ! »

« What !? I'm sorry, but it's kind of true... »

« You don't kill people for lying Regina... »

« No, of course not... I know _that_ ! Well... Technically I killed for far less than that... »

Emma looked at the woman, astonished. Regina suddenly realised what she just said and frowned, cursing herself.

There. Perfect, now not only did she look like a sociopath but a lunatic too.

Emma burst out of laughing without a warning.

Regina bit her bottom lip. Looking like a small child caught steeling honey before dinner.

But she realised that Emma wasn't making fun at her nor crying over herself. She was truly laughing. A free and careless laughter.

« Well... I suppose it doesn't really make me feel less of an assassin but I have to admit... You win on that. And also... I know she was a liar. Big time. And not a very good fairy either actually. »

« Owe ? » asked politely Regina, still a bit vexed.

« Ya. Did you know she was actually supposed to be _your_ fairy godmother ? »

« What ?! You're delusional, dear... I never had one. »

« I know. That's because she never did the job. She respected an agreement she had with Gold, I mean, Rumplestilskin. I mean, the Dark One... Well, I didn't really got everything very clearly but, basically she made a deal and, well, her part in it meant not answering to your wishes... »

« That doesn't make any sense, Emma... »

« Yeah, I know right ?! I mean, how sick is that ?! What kind of fairy does that ?! And I don't even know how she didn't loose her wings for that... I mean, she basically let your mother torture you because of a selfish deal and... She gets away with it ?! How sick is that ?! I mean, you were a child at the time... Cause fairies and all, they get to help children and youth or something, I didn't understood everything. »

Regina looked pale as Emma was still mumbling.

« I think part of me actually killed her because of that... » admitted Emma with a guilty look.

« What ?! »

« Hey ! Hey, I didn't mean that that made you responsible in anyway, I'm the only responsible here... I just... I know I was thinking about that when I... well... »

Emma shook her head at the image of her hand crushing Blue's heart.

« I'm sorry Emma... » whispered Regina. She did feel responsible, in fact, for everything.

« Don't be. It was all meant to be really, I think we don't live accordingly to the same rules as the rest of the real world, right ? I mean, the Enchanted Forest, that was a pretty shitty place when you come to think of it... we should really all thank you for the curse, Regina. »

« Oh, yeah, you can tell that to all the people who died before and after and because of the curse... because of _me_... Like Graham, if I have to only name one... He didn't deserve to die, Emma. And you're right, I win, no matter what, I win. I win on the scale of whom killed the most. And who is... »

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Emma crashed her lips against hers.

« Shut up, your Majesty... » she mumbled in the kiss.

They did feel the world slip away but it didn't stop them. Somehow both women knew they were going home, however it might happen. Surrounded by a white and black cloud of smoke.

Storybrooke's ruins appeared with everyone still standing exactly in the same spot than when Regina and Emma had disappeared.

Everyone standing as they watched the cloud vanish and unfold the kissing women.

« Well, that's unfortunate. » thought Regina. She saw Snow White's eyes widen and her face turn red in disgust, distrust and shock. It was kind of funny to watch.

\- Oh, shit !

Shouted Emma. Far less composed than Regina.

But the former queen was glad to notice that Emma didn't let go of her however.

\- Mom !? _Mom_ !?

Shouted Henry's voice, also a bit shocked.

\- Shit !

Cursed, not very queenily, Regina. Which made Emma smile and lift an eyebrow at her.

\- Well... That being embarrassing... I will only say that Emma is no longer the Dark One.

« There. That should do it. » thought Regina, hoping to distract everyone.

Emma giggled. Which draw everyone's attention back to the fact that they were still holding each other, after having been _kissing_ each other.

Astonishment painted over the faces again.

Hopeless Charmings...

Big fail at drawing attention away.

\- You... What the hell ! Regina !

Shouted Snow. Regina rolled her eyes.

\- Hey ! Mom ! That's... Well, that's not a big deal okay ? I... We... Whatever, it doesn't concern any of you... Really.

Tried badly Emma.

\- What ?! Emma, you're... Well you were...

Tried David.

\- I knew it ! I knew it ! Totally gay !

Shouted Ruby suddenly running to the women and throwing herself to them, pulling them into a hug.

\- And also, yay ! You're back !

She looked overly happy. She turned to face Snow and David, between the two women, each arm on one of them.

\- C'mon people... We're happy ! Emma's back ! And...

She frowned and let go of the two women who let go of each other. Again much to Emma's displeasure.

\- Well... There's the town thing, though. We kinda are all homeless right know, so I say, there's more urgent than a little gay drama...

\- True.

Added Mulan.

\- Yeah, and it's not like it was a big surprise...

Mumbled Tinkerbell.

Everyone looked at her, she blushed and looked to her feet biting her bottom lip. She toe-poked a little piece of concrete that had belonged to the town hill, most probably.

\- Hem... Er... Sorry, but... Exactly what just happened ?!

Asked Elsa.

\- Well, we don't have a town, Regina saved Emma and they are gay together. Basically.

Resumed Mulan very sharply, militaryly even.

Elsa shook her head and smiled amused.

\- Yeah, no, I got that, so far... I meant, what happened with the darkness and all ?

She asked turning to Regina.

Mulan blushed and looked away.

Regina was looking in the far. She looked tired and sad. Some walls around them were still standing but the whole town mostly looked like a picture coming out of a 2WW history book. Only the roads remained quite untouched, considering the concrete of the buildings spread across them. She closed her eyes. She felt so tired right now.

\- I...

She faltered.

\- Hey ! Gotcha...

Whispered Emma catching her tightly.

\- So... I think it'll have to wait. I know you have a lot of questions, and so do I, but... I think Regina kinda needs to rest now. She just created a whole new world, I think, and defeated darkness before breakfast, so...

\- Tents ? I think we could manage a small camp since there is some safe and flat areas...

Proposed Maleficent.

\- Yay ! Camping sounds good right now...

Smiled Emma.

\- I don't do camping miss Swan...

Mumbled Regina whose head was hurting bad.

\- Yeah, sure your majesty... Still, you're gonna have to make do cuz... That's camping or sleeping on the earth and the blown up concrete.

\- It's exactly the same, Emma !

\- You remember what I said about arrows ? Right ? Cuz, if I have to... I can force you... I have my ways...

Everyone watched kind of stunned, and, or, smiling, at the two arguing in a total new way.

But they were all beyond astonishment when Regina giggled.

That's understandable.

\- Okay, camping it is then...

\- Good girl.

Emma led her to one of the tents Maleficent had the good inspiration to make appear out of thin air.

About that, Emma thought she would have to investigate further on. Cause, that was normally impossible to just magically _create_ things out of thin air. Right ? She was fairly certain Regina had said something about that.

\- What the hell !

Suddenly shouted Robin Hood.

Oh, thought Emma, not out of thin air then... It appeared, from what Robin and his men were shouting angrily, that Maleficent had just summoned _their_ camp from were it stood in the forest.

The witch didn't feel slightly bad about it.

It was kind of funny to watch thought Emma. She turned to her son who was also watching the scene of Robin arguing with the blonde witch over his camp. The witch retorting that technically the tents were not _his_ in the first place. And that she couldn't believe he would not help everyone, not him ? Robin left, his face rather red. Regina was looking nowhere. She seemed far away again.

\- Hey, kid ?

Called Emma.

\- Ya ?

\- It's good to see you...

\- Me too mom.

\- Henry ! My baby !

Suddenly said Regina shaking her head, ashamed at the idea he had not been the first thing she thought about when they had come back. Henry giggled and gently pushed his mother's shoulder.

\- I'm fine, mom... I'm glad you're both back and safe... I'll still be mad at you for tossing me at town's line when you'll wake up, though.

He humored.

\- She did what ?!

\- What ?! Did you really want me to allow _our_ son to go into battle ?! Against his own mother ?! The _Dark_ _O_ _ne_ ?!

Stated Regina while frowning at the sight of the thin mattress they were planning to make her sleep on. She hated camping.

Emma paused, looking at her with a smile.

\- She's got a point, kid...

\- Hey !

\- I will not ask for forgiveness for that...

Mumbled Regina already half asleep and folding herself in a fetal position on the floor. Emma took place behind her and tugged the cover to both their exhausted bodies. Henry stood there, outside the tent, looking for a minute or two, smiling.

This was weird. Overly and completely weird.

But it felt kind of right too. Somehow.

Yes. When he came to think of it, it felt kind of very right.

oOo

At noon the camp was buzzing with people laughing and talking and cooking. They had manage to get some more food from the forest and the towns remains.

Regina woke up afraid and lost but the warmth of Emma's arm on her waist lifted her burden right away.

\- Mm... Stop moving... Sleep...

Growled Emma in a sleepy voice.

It was a lovely sound so it made Regina giggle.

She frowned at her own girly reactions. She _was not_ a high school girl, she said ! She said that, right, Mind ?! Got it ?

Good.

But she was so cute !

\- Emma, we do have to get up, eventually.

She whispered at Emma's ear pushing away a lock of hair and leaving a soft kiss behind. Which caused a reflex smile to cross the blondes lips.

\- Ya... not now...

\- What ? I can't ear you...

\- Not now !

Shouted Emma raising up to be heard.

Regina smiled malicious.

\- Crap ! You got me. You're evil.

\- Yes, dear, you already knew that, it's _in_ the name...

Emma shook her head smiling and caught a light kiss waiting on Regina's smirking lips. And then another, a little bit more lustful, for good measure.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head only to fall back on the thin mattress with a frown and a smile. She could get used to that.

Truth be told, she was already used to it.

\- Emma...

Objected Regina already up on her feet.

\- I'm up, I'm up... I'm just sleepy...

Retorted Emma her eyes closed.

Regina pouted in disgust a second at the word. It made her think of the seven dwarfs. She hated these people over anyone else. Well. No, not all of them.

Grumpy was almost alright.

Almost.

Emma's stomach growled and she opened an eye, glancing at Regina.

\- What are you thinking about ?

\- Nothing.

\- Regina...

\- What ?! Do I have to share every thought I have now ?! We're not married, first, and even if we were my thoughts are my own... And yours too.

Emma frowned in fake anger.

\- So I have to tell you everything but _you_ don't ?

\- Absolutely, dear. Don't you know women ?

\- Mm... Good point. Cuz, obviously, I'm not a woman...

\- Details.

Emma giggled and jumped up, smiling and steeling a last soft kiss from Regina.

They smiled to one another.

\- I could get used to that.

Admitted Regina.

\- I count on that... Your majesty...

Regina rolled her eyes and left a giggling Emma on spot.

The town people had been busy and their camp looked proper and cozy. They had found some tables, chairs, even a few couches still good to go. Belle was visibly trying to save the books, ordering around some people.

Some yarns were hanging with clothes between still standing walls.

The food supply looked organized by Granny.

The tents were disposed in small groups around a big square that used to be the town hill's square. People looked happy, mostly, and tired. But happy.

Children running everywhere. Emma had never realised there was so many people in Storybrooke.

The shouting voice of her mother cut through her thoughts.

\- Emma !

Snow ran to pull her daughter in a hug. David stood sited with their baby. Emma recognized one of Regina's old office's couch on which Elsa and Mulan were sited, talking very closely to each other, giggling from time to time. Tink and Ruby were nowhere to be seen and Dr Hopper was happily talking with Granny and Marco and August. And a blonde woman Emma had never seen in her whole life. Hopper presented her as Anita. Emma opened her eyes widely but didn't say anything.

\- You have a dog ?

She just couldn't help asking.

\- Hem, yeah, I had... but sadly my Lorely is dead... I was about to adopt a baby dalmatian though ! We were just talking about it ! We found her in the shelter's remains ! Isn't it wonderful ? I thought of calling her Perdita...

\- Perdita ?

Said Emma at the same time.

\- How did you know ?! That's amazing !

\- Yes, Emma, that's amazing...

Humored Henry sliding to his birth mother's side.

\- Yeah, I saw the movie.

Mumbled Emma. It still surprised her everytime.

\- What ?!

Asked the woman honestly surprised.

Hopper was flushing.

\- Well... Not that I'm not _absolutely_ amazed by dalmatians but... I don't really care, so, could we talk about what we're supposed to do with the town ?

Harshly cut Regina. She had changed her clothes.

\- Hey ! Why did you get to change your clothes !? And how ?

Mumbled Emma.

\- Magic, dear, and because _I_ can. So... I was thinking...

Started Regina before frowning and turning her head, searching for something.

\- Were is Maleficent ?!

\- Here, sweety.

Regina smiled and took her friend in her arms.

\- Where's your amazing daughter ?

\- Hey...

Shyly smiled the woman stepping closer.

Regina smiled brightly.

\- Hi, Lilly. I'm glad you're alright... I saw you fight, that was pretty good magic. We can't have a privet bitch club only Maleficent and me, now can we ?

\- Right !

Giggled Lilly.

\- I'm lost.

Said Emma.

\- Yes, dear, well, I'll explain later. And also, you can join the club. So... Hey ! Ice queen ?!

Shouted Regina to Elsa who jumped away from Mulan, looking guilty, and therefore making everyone smile.

\- W...What ?!

\- We would be glad to have your magical insight dear... If it's not to much to ask of you, of course...

\- Hem... Yeah... Yes. Of course. Hem. Right.

Elsa glanced at Mulan and got up before she joined them.

Regina smiled.

\- So... I have been thinking...

\- When ?

Asked Emma pouting.

\- About what ?!

Cut Snow, looking worried to her daughter. A bit too protective, thought Regina.

Regina raised an eyelid and looked successively the two. She didn't answer.

\- As I was saying... I have been thinking, about re-making the town. It's hardly impossible, since it seems I can access a rather large amount of magic. However, the making is not really the issue. We have to decide what kind of town, what buildings we want... If we want to close up the town again, since the town line is down or...

\- No !

Shouted Henry unwillingly.

\- Sorry... It's just... I... It's...

Both Regina and Emma smiled at their son.

\- It's fine Henry... I thought we could start by making a list of questions and then make teams and take everyone's opinion. This way we could have a democratically self-made town.

\- That's a great idea !

Said proudly Emma.

\- Yes, I agree...

Shyly said Robin, who just joined them.

Zelena was talking with Roland further away. Both smiling. Regina felt a little ache at the sight of it. But she smiled to the man she used to love and still loved a bit if she was completely honest. She felt Emma's hand swiftly taking position on the small of her back. Claiming instinctively the territory.

Snow saw that too. And frowned. Regina's smile widened.

It was going to be fun. Life. In general. It was going to be so fun. And family dinners ? Whoosh. Heaven. Regina giggled inside.

And even made a moonwalk at the imaginary disgust face Snow would make on Christmas reunions.

They lined up a few tables for Regina and the scooby gang. To receive people to plan the new town. Emma and Lilly were to practice magic all day, to learn. And not make anything explode.

The three other witches would be doing most of the work but, just in case it was good to have other set of hands.

The only problem with Elsa's magic was that it always involved ice, or water. Which wasn't very useful. But they would find a way to put it to use.

Regina was thrilled that everyone had to line up and describe the house they imagined for themselves. It made her feel like the mayor again, a bit.

Or the queen even.

They almost all agreed on rebuilding the same hospital, at the same place, and the library and the tower and town hill.

Regina's house too, she was not giving up on the location, nor the size. Granny wanted a dinner and the hotel like no town this small could ever justify, which became a problem. Also because Ruby wanted to give her opinion about it, and Tink too. Which was not pleasing Granny.

The school was a problem too. Some thought the building had to be different, some others wanted it closer to their homes. They couldn't agree on the harbour either. Or the lands. David's adoptive father wanted more land because he had been a king, but many agreed that it shouldn't count in Storybrooke, cause it was America. Then Belle's father asked the same as David's father so that was a long fight. And some others wanted to change the name of the town.

They fought again.

And no one decided anything.

Basically, at the end of the day they had a list of a hundred questions which could be answered by yes or no.

And some questions awaiting to be turned into yes/no questions.

And everyone was tired and a bit angry.

And Regina didn't really feel like a queen anymore. Democracy was a killer !

They postponed the decisions and the building to the next day. They were to eat and have fun and cool off.

Mostly eat and cool off.

Then someone, maybe Happy, decided to ruin the cooling off and stated they had to forbid the apparition of dragons because that was too obvious and it would put the town in danger. So they fought. Again.

Maleficent, Lilly and Regina sworn to kill the dwarf. Emma and Henry tried not to laugh too much and avoided the killing, eventually. Snow... Well. Was Snow.

And David tried to put words in the matter but no one listened. Which was bad cause actually, he was rather good at cooling people off. And Snow... Well. Snow too.

They almost regretted the time when everyone was just listening to them because they had the title.

Democracy ? So tiring !

After sending Happy far away from Regina they all decided to call it a night and talk about something else. And also to stay just them. The family.

So the Charmings and baby, Granny, Ruby, Tink, Maleficent, Lilly, Robin, Roland, Zelena, Emma, Henry and Regina found themselves around the same fire.

Well. We could say they were family.

That's what thought Emma at least. When she wasn't thinking about the view she had on Regina's breast. Since the woman was sited in front of her, in her arms. And when she wasn't thinking about the smell of Regina.

Or the way she laughed at Maleficent's sarcasms.

She wondered what the next day would come up to be, but for the first time in a very long time it only provoked a warm and nice feeling of belonging and love. And lust too, slightly. Well, she had a really good view over this cleavage...

And it _was_ a very good looking cleavage too.

\- By the way !

Suddenly cut David making everyone turn their heads at him.

\- What ever happened to Hook ?!

Good question thought most of them.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _I can't deny a little ache at the thought this story is forever done._

 _Thank you all for joining in and lasting till the end, thank you_ Sailor Sayuri _the most._

 _I hope I'll see you all in other words and lines of magic._

 _Being who I am I already have some ideas as to what could happen after this but I said it was the last one you know... I think I did anyway._

 _The poem at the beginning is:_

" _11\. Five Swans Flew Over"_ , _by James K. Baxter, in_ **Poems to a Glass Woman** _._

 _Which I vividly recom_ _m_ _end._


	11. Chapter 11

**That Story Broke**

 ** _Chapter 1_ _1_ Golden Morning**

 _ **notes :**_

 _Okay, I'm a liar. I just wanted to be over with this story, but I'm not._

 _Obviously it was still itching._

 _So here's me scratching._

 _If you don't like it, well, I'll stop writing I guess._

 _Who I'm I kidding? I'll just stop posting it and keep it for my own personal little selfish weird person-self._

oOo

Wet. She was wet. All over.

She realised she was drowning.

What?

Drowning?!

She should be panicked. Shouldn't she?

She didn't know she was screaming.

« Emma! Emma! Wake up! »

« What?! »

\- Emma! Emma! Wake up!

Emma rose over the bed. Regina was facing her, on her knees, both hands on her shoulders.

\- What? I'm … I was …

Emma looked around her, blinking.

She had been dreaming.

\- I was drowning. It … It was awful.

\- I'm sure dear. But you're fine now. It was a nightmare Emma.

Regina pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Emma nodded and blinked again. Looking around it took her a few seconds to recall were they were.

The fire smelt good. She dove in the bright colours of the flames dancing, biting the cracking wood in the big fireplace. Night was still resting on the mountains white from snow outside. Town was sleeping under winter. Regina liked to sleep with the curtains opened. It had taken her a few days to adjust but getting awaken by the morning sun was kind of nice. Everything was kind of nice. Awkwardly naturally nice. Like it had always been that way.

She couldn't remember, wouldn't remember the way things were before.

\- What are you thinking?

Whispered Regina letting herself fall sited on her own feet and her hands to her side.

« I love you. »

Thought Emma.

\- I dunno. Life, I guess.

She said out loud instead.

Regina smiled knowingly. She had made a habit of deciphering Emma's silent conversations.

Emma was about to point said fact that she loved her out loud but she saw a shadow in the dark orbs shifting away to settle on the fire. Regina's face was still very much composed but she was clearly avoiding her glare.

\- And what might you be thinking about, now?

Asked Emma sliding to get closer from Regina. She seized one hand and draw circles on it's back with her thumb. The intimate gesture caused Regina's gaze to fall on their hands with a sad little smile.

\- Life, I guess …

She said slowly.

A moment passed as both were indulging in the warmth of the wooden room and the sound of the other one's breathing. It was a rather small room compared to the others giant size bedroom in the place. But it was still pretty big according to Emma. The walls were covered in wood from the floor to the middle and then a blue flowered paper replaced the wood. They had a giant dressing room, which Regina found rather small. And a nice little cabinet with a small sink and mirrors almost everywhere. She was planning on installing toilets there cause, really going all the way to the other end of the corridor to their common apartments was too much. And the bathroom there was way, way too big.

\- Do you regret it?

Emma smiled brightly in comprehension. She shook her head, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

\- Regina …

She scolded the woman.

\- If I didn't want to come, or if I was doubting about it I would tell you, don't you think? C'mon it's _me_!

She smiled, raising her eyebrows and shifting her head to the side.

\- Do you remember one single time when I didn't speak my mind?

Regina chuckled and stole a kiss from her.

\- True.

They smiled at each other. It was overly cute.

Regina frowned.

She wasn't much into that shit.

No, no, no. No Overly cute girly shit was getting close to Regina Mills.

Her smile turned dark and a sparkle of evil lit up in her eyes.

\- What?!

Asked Emma, guessing all too well what the queen was thinking.

The small scar wriggled. Lust. The sparkle was lust.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but a gasp came out as her clothes disappeared in just a snap of Regina's fingers.

\- Hey!?

\- Shh …

Regina put her finger on her lips for a few seconds and taking it back she moved it from right to left making a small noise with her tongue. The international way of saying no to a bad child.

Emma let herself fall a little, resting on her elbows. She smiled.

Regina leaned over her and put a leg on each side of her thighs after another snap had pushed the sheets over to the end of the bed.

Regina brought her lips very close to Emma's open mouth. She didn't kiss her though. She let their breathes mingle for a moment and started to draw fingertips lines on Emma's bare skin. Emma shivered. Not from the coldness.

Emma shut her eyes closed and tilted her head back. She could already feel the familiar warm pounding down her pussy. Announcing its moistening.

Regina's tongue met the skin of her throat which wrenched a moan from her. Soon the full mouth replaced the shy tongue and as Regina's hands found their place in her back the weight of the woman's body pushed her to lean on the bed. She followed the movement obediently.

\- Good girl …

Moaned Regina rising back up. Her hands were queens in their dominion. She took over Emma's breast first. Rolling both her nipples at the same time between thumb and index. She alternated between smooth caresses and raw twisting. Causing pain and pleasure to scramble.

Emma could feel her wetness leaking on her thigh and bit the inside of her cheek. She knew the rule.

No talking. And especially no begging for more or for faster. It would only result on delaying torturing games. They had quite grew a habit out of it.

The game.

The first time they had had sex in real life Emma was a bit worried at first it wouldn't be as intense as their wet-dream shared fantasies.

Her worries didn't last even a second.

Regina was an expert in mind games. And she wasn't shy. Never.

Regina's hands were everywhere at the same time and didn't stay anywhere long enough. She would play with the hair on her pelvis and just as you think she's going to go down she would assault back with small kisses on her throat while torturing her nipples.

It was hell and heaven.

Regina rose up again, and Emma didn't need to see to know she was smiling at her tortured expression.

She moaned again. Pushing her hips up to make contact with Regina's core. Who was still in her flannel night dress, which was unfair.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

Regina smiled back, nastily. Emma didn't break the rule by talking, moving to ask for more was tolerated. Barely, but tolerated.

The queen was about to point out her disappointment but she frowned. Emma's smile had turned dark.

The blonde snapped her own fingers causing Regina to gasp this time.

The blonde let her hand fall back on the bed with a proud smug smirk. Regina blinked slowly and decided to smile. She was now half naked. Only covered by black and blue lace. It was no use to point out that she didn't usually wear this kind of lingerie under her night dress.

\- Well, well … I don't remember teaching you this one …

\- I'm a natural.

Regina's carefree laugh rushed out, causing the smile on Emma's face to grow even wider. She bit her tongue. God she was ready. She let her hands fly to Regina's belly and thighs. Regina shifted just enough to sit more comfortably on her. Their cores only separated by the thin piece of fabric and expectations. Emma's thumb found its way to Regina's clit and she could feel her arousal through the lace. She bit her lip harder, breathing loudly. Regina's wide opened eyes burning holes through her skull. Her breasts trapped in their round prisons looked so endearing.

They had started to move along with one another. Following their own rhythm. Slow and smooth. Round.

The no word rule wasn't really necessary anymore.

None of them would talk anyhow.

She changed the thumb for the index and his two neighbors. Regina's head shot back. And her nails gently scratched Emma's thighs as she was holding on to them. The rate began to fasten. Emma's fingers grew bolder and played with the border of the lace. Sometimes breaking in.

More and more often.

Her other hand was pulling her ass, following the back and forth movement of Regina's thighs. The back of her own hand was in direct contact with her pelvis but not her clit. She was craving for more. As she thought of that she violently invaded Regina's wet vagina with a finger causing yet another moan and the fingers to even tighten their grip on her thighs.

And then she suddenly stopped.

\- What?! Hey!

Regina was breathing heavily and looked pissed off. But her expression softened when she saw Emma's proud smirk defying her.

« You talked, again. »

Meant the smile.

Regina bit her bottom lip almost to blood. And slowly shifted to lean over Emma, holding on her hands on each side of the blonde's sweating body.

\- Bad … Bad … Swan …

Growled a sore whisper.

Their lips met in a wet and hot kiss. Tongues melting with teeth. Cutting holes through their already erratic breathing. Regina's knee violently spread her legs open and pushed to meet her pussy. She missed several breathes. Her fingers dug in Regina's back. Said woman pushed back to watch her from above, smirking now.

She was still slowly moving. Torturing the pleasure out of her wet pussy. Emma's hands drew the lines of her breast for a moment and then their eyes met.

« Please fuck me. »

Regina inhaled slowly. Her jaw clenched. She licked her lip and her eyes turned fully black. First her palm met Emma's wet pussy and as she crawled in position her tongue took over. Emma suppressed a scream of relief and pain and joy and way too much expecting. Her fingers played with Regina's hair brushing her belly. And her own breast. Regina's mouth was everywhere. She couldn't think straight. Tongue. Teeth. On her clit. In her walls. Assaulting her large labia. She bit her lip and her fingers clenched in a fist. Her thighs lifted up by her orgasm without she had any control over it.

She let out a loud scream of contempt.

And went away for a few seconds.

Or maybe eternity.

Regina was smiling at her when she opened back her eyes. Her knee back between Emma's legs. Her hands resting on the blonde's belly and thigh. Running small circles to help her cool off.

Or warm back up.

Emma sat slowly pulling Regina into a kiss. Washing off her own cum out of her mouth. Soft and slow it began and ended out of breath and violent. Regina had shifted again during the kiss. She was back into her first position. Except this time with Emma up their pussies were almost fully touching. Emma had her strongly cuddled up in her arms. Both hands diving in Regina's hair. Their bodies melted together. Eyes speaking their secret language. They were back on their rhythm. Moving back and forth with one another. Emma bit her lip as an idea poped in her mind. She hesitated for a second.

A smile spread across her lips. It would be new.

\- I want to be _inside_ you …

She whispered sorely.

No more games.

Regina exhaled. Obviously fully aroused. She smiled. Her eyes were dirty. Very dirty. She nodded.

\- I'll choose the outfit this time then …

She whispered leaning back. Her eyes fell down between their legs and she snapped her fingers. Emma couldn't suppress a gasp of excitement and admiration.

\- Magic …

Said playfully Regina.

She had lost her panty but kept the bra.

The strap was not uncomfortable as Emma had expected. The rather small dildo was soft, she found, almost like flesh. Warm. Stiff but not hard.

And golden. Shiny golden.

How was that even possible?

\- A bit _gay_ -gay, don't you think?

\- Oh, Emma … Feeling homophobic are we?

She smiled and put her hand on Emma's hand still exploring the feeling of the dildo strapped to her thighs.

Emma noticed that some part of the thing was in direct contact with her clit. And one strap was softly pushing her labias too. It was a soft and stiff matter. Which made her moist a little bit in anticipation.

\- Besides …

Whispered Regina looking up to meet her eyes as their hands were rubbing the golden member faster.

\- I am a _queen_ …

\- Come here!

Exhaled harshly Emma pulling her.

Regina lifted and let Emma drive the thing between her legs. Slowly getting in and out.

Emma's eyes were glued to the golden stick disappearing more and more in her lover's body. Her hands firmly holding Regina's back. She could feel her muscles stretch. She suddenly felt what she had expected to feel. The member was a part of her.

Her fingers clenched in Regina's ass and their pace went more violent and erratic. She felt she was about to cum again. Inside her. Or as if she was. Possessing her. She could almost feel the woman's walls clenched on her golden member.

She moaned and indulged herself in the pleasurable pain Regina's nails cutting through her shoulders arose.

She pulled her closer and hid her face in her neck as the other woman was whispering her name. Over and over. Drowning in her scent.

And suddenly she pushed back up, feeling Regina's whole body stiffen. Her thighs clenched around Emma's hips. She squeezed her abs and as she released a sore moan melting in a shy scream she pulled Emma's head to her chest. At the same time Emma felt a bolt of warm pleasure waving from her core through her whole body and she hold on tight to Regina as if her life depended on it.

They fell on their backs.

\- I'm keeping this …

Whispered Emma causing Regina to giggle.

\- Sure, dear. Whatever you want …

\- Thank you …

She whispered again, searching her breathe. Her head turned towards Regina's wide open eyes.

Regina understood she wasn't talking about keeping the toy. She smiled and kissed her softly. Then as Emma closed her eyes Regina opened the strap by hand and took it off Emma. Which barely made her moan in her half sleep.

She tossed the toy to the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled the warm cover up to their bodies. She smiled as she noticed she still had the bra. Emma was already asleep. The bra landed on the golden dildo and Regina huddled up in Emma's arms.

The sun was about to lick the horizon's walls behind the mountains but none of them was aware of that as sleep slowly welcomed them back in his kingdom.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _So?_

 _Did you guess were they were? Or were you to occupied with my newest character? I like Goldy, it's a nice quiet character …_

 _I have decided to be much more free on this one. So basically I don't really know where it's headed anymore, but I'm fine with it. I'll just let the chapters come, one after the other._

 _How does this sound?_

 _And I have decided to be much smuttier. Even if I have to bend the story. Cause, who cares anyway?!_

 _And, at last, I will update when I can. So it's going to be erratic._


End file.
